Pilot
by imsantiago
Summary: What is going on in Jade's life on the Pilot episode? What is she thinking? Pilot episode in Jade's POV  Yes, I changed my summary.Bade!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope that everyone is doing fine! Well, this is my first fan fiction, so I'm a little nervous. This is a Bade story.**** I decided to make the Pilot episode in Jade's POV, so I hope you like it! Btw, this is NOT the complete Pilot! I divided it in chapters because I added a few things. **

**This first chapter will take place at Jade's house the day of the Big Showcase. It is kind of short, but I'll update the second chapter if not today, then tomorrow night! **

**Please, R&R! Please, tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Victorious.**

**Pilot**

**(Chapter 1)**

Jade's POV

Today was the "Big Showcase" night, and Beck, MY boyfriend, wanted me to go even though I really didn't wanted to; he has been saying "It'll be fun," pft, yeah, like I care, I hate fun. It was really stupid to go to a showcase where you weren't going to perform and just go to 'support' a friend, as if Andre cared whether I go or not. Was he even my friend?

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, and I was getting out of the shower when my Pear Phone vibrated. It was a text massage, another one, from Beck, MY boyfriend. It seems that he's having stalking problems.

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck) _(Beck personalized how he wanted his name to appear on my phone)

_Hey, babe! Are coming to the Big Showcase? Please, say yes! It'll be fun! I'll pick you up around ten thirty, okay? Love you!_

I smiled as I read his message; he was the only person in the whole world that could make me smile at any time. He also was the only person that could make me do something I didn't wanted, like assist to the stupid showcase.

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Fine! I'll go to the stupid thingy, but I'll tell my parents to drop me off there around twelve 'cause they're going I-don't-know-or-care-where to spend the week. Love you too._

If I send that message to anyone else, they wouldn't understand what I tried to say, but Beck, MY boyfriend, always did. It was one of the infinitive reasons why I loved him. Some people would even faint when they read the 'I love you' part.

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

'_kay, babe. Haha… the less time you spend there, the best, huh?_

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Yes. But you didn't thank me for doing this sacrifice, because I'm going just because you're making me go._

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Sorry. Thank you for doing this! It wouldn't be the same without you. You're the BEST! I LOVE YOU A LOT! NEVER forget that! 3_

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_I know. I love you a lot too! And, by the way, I don't suffer from amnesia, so I don't forget things!_

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Ups…sorry, love :s_

I didn't respond to his last text; he was always the last one to respond.

**Well, this is it! This is my first chapter. It's really short, I know, but the next one is a little bit longer and, of course, better. (Sorry if there were misspelled words. I tried my best to try to not mess things up, but I'm from Puerto Rico, so my first language is Spanish!) **

**Follow me on twitter… Ivonne_Santiago J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since my first chapter was really short, I decided to upload the second one tonight. Tomorrow I'll try to upload the third one. Remember to review! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_Jade's POV _

"Mom, you guys are dropping me at school in your way to whatever place you're going," I said to my mother as we were waiting for my dad to come and pick us up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the 'Big Showcase' is today, and Beck wants me to go; he offered to pick me up at seven, but I said 'no'," I explained to her. I hated every time I had to explain things, especially to annoying people, which included everyone.

"But after the showcase is over, he's bringing you here, right?"

"No, Mom. He's living me in the school parking lot and I'll have to walk myself here. Please, Mom, what do you think? Of course he's bringing me home," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I was thankful because that was all she said; she knew she was pissing me off already. Gosh! I felt like I was being interrogated by the police!

Again, I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Babe, Andre will be performing in the next 20 minutes, where are you? _

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_In my house. We're waiting for my Dad._

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck) _

_Oh, okay! See you in a few!_

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_You didn't say that you loved me __L _

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_I love you! You know I do! J _

"Jade, your father is here," I heard my Mom say, so I got up and walked to the door.

My Mom got in the passenger seat of my Dad's car as I got into the back seat.

"We're dropping Jade at school," my Mom answered to Dad's questioning eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she'll be attending to the school's Big Showcase with Beck; they're going to see Andre perform," she explained.

"Hmm… But then he's bringing her home, isn't he?" I didn't knew if he asked me or my Mom, but she was the one to respond.

"Yes, he is."

"Okay," that was all he said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and wrote a message.

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_I'm on my way there! I'll arrive in ten minutes more or less._

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Great! You'll be on time! Ily!_

No one said a word in the whole way. I didn't talked that much to my Dad because he didn't approve my decision of being a play writer/actress, and, besides, we don't get along that well.

**And there concludes Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please, review! Tomorrow I'll do my best to upload chapter 3! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!**

**LizGilliesFan: thanks! Haha I didn't noticed, but I'll fix it. : ) I'll try to put as much Tandre as I can, but, since they aren't an official couple, I can't put them acting like a couple… Sorry : ( Trust me, I really want Tandre in Victorious**

**Eliza: Thank you!**

**lowlaury: really? Haha… Thank you! **

**Okay, this is the third chapter of the Pilot… I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious : (**

Jade's POV

When we arrived the school, I got out of the car. My Mom got out of the car too, why?

"Jade, baby, I know that you're a big girl now, so I'll say this quick before your Dad knows anything about it, 'kay?" She said as she walked closer toward me and away from the car.

"Sure, Mom. What is it? Hurry up!"

"If Beck is going to sleep in the house with you, please, remember that we'll be back on the weekend and I don't want to be a grandma right now," with that, she planted a gross kiss on my forehead and headed to the car.

Oh, Mom. She doesn't know me, that is for sure. I may be the way I am, but I'm not a whore. My phone vibrated, again. God, if this thing vibrates one more time, I swear I'll break it!

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Jade, where are you? You just missed the performance! _

Uff! Thanks, God!

_To: Beck(Ilove you!Att:Beck)_

_Aw, how sad -_- Anyway, I just arrived. I'm in the parking lot! COME!_

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Haha… yeah, right! I can tell how sorry you are for not seeing Andre's performance! I'm on my way there! _

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Hurryyyyy! I'm growing roots!_

_From: Beck(I love you!Att: Beck)_

_I'm doing my best to go as fast as I can, but there's a lot of people here. You know, 'cause this is over, but we can stay in the after party if you want, since you dressed up._

Well, he was right. I felt a pair of warm, muscular hands find their way through my waist, and I knew that it was him.

"It was about time that you get here," I said, turning to face him.

"Sorry, I tried to walk as fast as I could, but there was a lot of people in there," Beck, MY boyfriend, explained. His big brown eyes were glowing as the ending of a big, sharp, clean knife; they were beautiful!

"What? Your parents didn't teach you manners? Don't you know that you have to say at least 'hey' to your girlfriend and kiss her?" I said as I glared at him.

He smiled his glorious smile. "Hey," he said, and then his hands brought me closer to him and he leaned down so his lips could meet mine.

When I broke the kiss, Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled again and looked at me.

"You look stunning," he said as we walked hand in hand toward the theater. I was wearing black, long leggings, a black, vampire-style shirt, and black high heels.

I smiled back a little and looked at my boyfriend's clothes. He was wearing jeans (he looked really good on 'em), a gray, tight shirt, a red and black button shirt above the other one, his bad-boy boots, and a rare black hat… "You're not that bad either," I said, eyeing him.

He chuckled. "Oh, you're not gonna believe this," he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked in a serious tone. Hmmm…

"Well, Trina couldn't perform because she drank something that made her tongue look huge, so her sister took her place, and she doesn't even goes here, but she kind of stole the show, so Principal Ikner asked her to join Hollywood Arts," Beck, MY boyfriend, told me.

"Sooo…she stole the show?" I asked, I was a little mad now. I let go of his hand. How could Beck say something like this? How can he even think of it?

"No, babe, it's surely not what you think. What I meant was that, well, you know how Trina's talent is, if you can call it a talent, but, anyway, that's not the case. Jade, what I meant was that, compared to her sister, that girl sang pretty good," he said as he took my hand again.

I didn't say anything; I was really mad! Beck didn't said anything else because he knew that he had just screwed up big time.

**Okay, this is the end of chapter three. I hope you like it! : ) Please, R&R… they make me happy :D **

**I'll try to upload chapter four tonight, since I uploaded chapter three in the afternoon, but if I don't upload it tonight, then I'll upload it tomorrow.**

**Take care!**

**Follow me on twitter: Ivonne_Santiago**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews and the support…**

**annon: Hi, thanks for your review. I really appreciate your observations. And, yes, that part that made you pause, i really felt that it was not Jade-like at all. I actually dont think of Jade as a whore because sleeping with her boyfriend of two years is not being a whore at all, I just wanted to make her a little(I dont know how to explain it, but I think you get my point hehe) (let me try... like she's not always doing IT, like she only saves it for... special occasions, if you could say that) But I'll keep an eye on those details.**

**And, once again, thanks for your review and your observations... I hope that you read the next chapters and tell me what you think of them : ) **

**LizGilliesFan: Thanks a lot for your reviews and for your support, it really means a lot to me…! Love, Ivonne :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Okay, this is chapter four. I hope you like it!**

Jade's POV

When we entered the theater, I saw Scritrina (scary and Trina put together) with her parents and an extremely skinny, brown-haired girl surrounded by a lot of people, Principal Ikner and Andre included.

"So, that's the intruder?" I asked in a tone that could scare anyone.

"Jade," Beck, MY boyfriend warned me.

"What?"

"Nothing. And, yes, that's Trina's sister," he said, leading past them.

I glared at her. Someone should better warn that living skeleton that Beck, MY boyfriend, was taken, and that any girl and gays that talk to him, were dead. Yeah, I was really protective of Beck, MY boyfriend. He is the best thing that I have and no one will take him away from me.

"Hey, Jade! You made it!" Annoying Cat said. Didn't her Mom cared about her? I mean, what's with the hair? Her red, obnoxious hair! She should dye it any color but that!

"Yay," I said in a sarcastic tone, but she was happy because she didn't understood sarcasm.

"Oh, poor girls over there," Rex, Robbie's dummy, said as Robbie pointed Rexes' hand toward some girls in a corner.

"Why?" Robbie asked. Ugh! Could this guy be more stupid?

"Because they didn't got the chance to flirt with Beck," Rex explained.

"What?" I said a little bit too loud.

"Rex!" Beck exclaimed.

"Aw, poor girls. Hehe…" Cat said, obviously not thinking.

"Cat, stay out of this," I said, looking at her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She screamed-asked as she turned to leave.

"Beck, tell me what that puppet tried to say! Does he meant that before I arrived you flirted with other girls?" I was really upset right now. Why does people doesn't respects other people's boyfriends?

"Jade, no… Well, some girls tried to talk to me, but I didn't paid attention to them. I swear," he explained.

"So, you talking with Stephanie for ten minutes was you not paying attention?" Rex interrupted.

"That's it! We're living!" I grabbed Beck's hand, and dragged him out of the theater.

"Hey! Are you guys living so soon? You ain't gonna stay in the party?" Andre stopped us before we could reach the door.

"NO!" I screamed as I continued walking. "BECK!" I screamed again, for Beck, MY boyfriend, stayed talking to Andre.

**Okay, I know it's a little short, but I'm already working on chapter 5. I'll try to have it uploaded by tomorrow. R&R, please! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, there!**

**Laurey: Wow, thanks! I hope you read the next chapters and enjoy them. **

**This is chapter 5 of the Pilot episode of Victorious in Jade's POV. I hope you like it! Please, R&R. I really want to know what you guys think of this story. **

Chapter 5

Jade's POV

"I can't believe it, Beck. I just can't," I said once we were on the parking lot. I was really upset, but I wasn't screaming, something rare.

"Babe, please, don't be like that-" He started to say.

"Like what, Beck? Like what? What? You want to brake up with me? Do you want to? What? You don't dare to do it so you're trying to find a way to make me so upset that I will want to break up with you? Is that it?" By now I was screaming. Thank God that the parking lot was empty.

"Jade, love, no. I don't want to break up with you. I don't know why you always come to that conclusion. Don't you believe me every time that I tell you that I love you? 'Cause I really mean it, babe. And I don't care if a bunch of hot girls are trying to make me notice them, I just want you, okay? Only you," Beck, MY boyfriend, explained as he took my right arm with his left hand, and, with his right hand, he pulled my chin up so I could met his gaze. I tried to ignore the fact the he called those girls 'hot'.

"I'm just afraid to loose you, Beck," I looked straight into his big eyes. It was really strange that I would say something sweet or that I'd be afraid of anything, but I felt that I needed to tell Beck.

"Don't be. You'll never loose me. Never. I'm too shellfish. I can't bring myself to let you go," he said in a serious tone. That made me relax a little; he was taking this seriously.

I smiled one of those smiles that only Beck, MY boyfriend, could see. He smiled back, and kissed me.

"Okay, now, what do we do? Do you want to go eat?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked when we pulled away.

"Uh, yeah, I'm starving. I want shrimps," I told him.

"Hmm… You really like shrimps," he chuckled.

"Why? Is that a problem? You like bagels, so why can't I like shrimps?" I asked. What was wrong with people lately?

"Gee, Jade, relax. I was just tr-" he, Beck, MY boyfriend, started to say.

"Just what?" I interrupted him.

"Forget it."

"Yeah, open the door!" I demanded.

He shook his head as if in disbelieve, and opened the door. I sliced into his car, and watched him walk toward the driver's side and get into the car.

I may be a little harsh or hostile with him, but that's just the way I am. I know that he knows how much I love him, even though I don't say it much; I'm not and I don't want to be all sweetie, that's for losers.

Beck, MY boyfriend, looked at me when he turned on the car, then, he smiled. I looked at MY boyfriend, Beck, and smiled a little, he smiled even bigger when he saw my smile, then, he put the car in drive and we headed to a restaurant.

**Okay, this is all for chapter 5. It's a little short, but I already started writing chapter 6. I hope to have it done by tomorrow if I don't finish it tonight. But, by tomorrow night, I'll try my best to have it uploaded. Please, R&R! They make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Wow! Thanks for all your support! I'm really thankful. : )**

**LizGilliesFan: Thanks so much for all your reviews and your support! At first I was really worried because I wasn't sure if my stories were good, but I think they are! And yeah, I don't know why Boris can't see those things that make Jade and Beck perfect for each other, but oh, well, that's their way of thinking so… hehe… I hope you like this and my next chapters! Xoxo! **

**GemmaLeigh: Thank you! Yeah, hehe, I can also see everything as a part of the script that never aired! I hope you enjoy this : )**

**Okay, this is chapter 6... **

**I hope you like it! Please, don't forget to R&R! **

Chapter 6

Jade's POV

When we arrived the restaurant, Beck, MY boyfriend, opened my door.

"We have arrived," he said, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm not blind, I can see," I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and we walked toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome," the guy at the door said really happy. Ugh! What was with everyone lately? Why did they have to be all cheerful and happy?

"A table for two," Beck, MY boyfriend, said; It sounded more like a question, but whatever. The waitress showed us the way to our table. It in the back of the restaurant, in a dark place. Really good.

"Do you want to order the drinks or some appetizers?" The dumb guy asked.

"Jade?" Beck, MY boyfriend asked.

I shook my head. "Just the beverages," I told Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Two diet cokes and a coffee, black, please," Beck, MY boyfriend, said to the waiter.

"Okay, very good, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter said as he handled us the menus.

Beck, MY boyfriend, nodded and the waiter left.

"Love, do you know what you're going to eat?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked me.

"Yes, I told you that I wanted some shrimps," I responded.

"Yeah, I know, but what I meant was: With what do you want to eat your shrimps?"

"Umm… with my hands, duh."

"Oh, Jade," Beck, MY boyfriend, said chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said as I stood up from the chair.

"Babe, where are you going?" Beck, MY boyfriend, murmured.

"To the bathroom, don't worry, I'm not leaving," I said as I threw him an air kiss (I only did it because anyone was looking)

As I walked to the bathroom, I remembered that time that I left the restaurant that Beck, MY boyfriend, took me when we celebrated his birthday last year. The waiter took too long, so I left. That's why he asked that. Haha…

When I entered the bathroom, some girls in pink-ugh- were talking. Great, know I'll be hearing idiotic brainless-girl talk while I'm taking a wazz.

While I was washing my hands, the one in the pink sunflower dress stared at me.

"What? Did you lost something?" I asked, really annoyed.

She looked at the other girl, and both of them headed out.

"Dude, don't you know that bathrooms have hand-driers? Don't you know what that is?" I asked to them, when I opened the bathroom door and saw them there.

"Yeah, we know what that is" The one with brown hair and purple sundress said.

"Then use it!" I slapped and headed to the table.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked when I sat at the table.

"I HATE wet doorknobs!"

"Ahh… I understand. Hey, by the way, the waiter came to take our order, so I told him to bring you shrimps with pasta, is that okay?"

"Sure."

As we waited for our food we talked about a lot of things. I was in a good mood today, so Beck, MY boyfriend, was happy. I hated every time someone was happy, but it was okay if Beck was.

**I'm sorry! I know this is short and, maybe a little monotonous, but I had a lot of school work to do today, so this is all I could write, but tomorrow is FRIDAY! I'll write as much as I can. **

**Please, R&R! Take care! Xoxo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning! Okay, so here's how I would've liked to finish chapter 6. I hope you like it!**

**Holymacaroni13: Hahaha…! You read minds! Hahaha… I hope you like this!**

**GemmaLeigh: Hehe… you're right! It didn't lasted long : p Thank you! Well, that's called stalking and watching Victorious all day long : s Sometimes it's hard because I already have the complete Pilot episode in my head, and whenever I'm writing, sometimes I'm like 'hey, this isn't Jade at all (she's the hardest one, I think because she's never nice! And sometimes you can go along with her personality but not for THAT long, but I'm having lots of fun with her)' but I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this!**

**This is Chapter 7, but it's actually the ending of Chapter 6 : s**

**R&R, please! **

Chapter 7

Jade's POV

"Okay, pene pasta with shrimps for the lady…" The waiter said, coming from nowhere. "…and a lobster with potatoes for the gentleman. Is there anyth-"

"Dude, is the chef taking a nap? What? Was he too busy to take a knife and slice the tails out of my shrimp before he dropped it into my pasta? 'Cause guess what! I don't wanna sit here squizing the tails out of my shrimp with my fingers, I find that disgusting, and not the good kind of disgusting!" I yelled at the waiter. I mean, helloooooo! My shrimps had tails still on! I HATE THAT!

"Well, the chef says that cooking the shrimp with tails on adds flavor."

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you what adds flavor to the shrimp!"

"Jade, babe," Beck tried to warn me, but I ignored him, as usual.

I picked up my plate, walk it over to a trash can, and dropped my shrimp with tail and infested pene into the garbage. Then, I headed out of the restaurant.

When I got to the car, I could still see Beck, MY boyfriend. He was talking to the waiter and paying the check. Those people seriously don't have any self-respect at all! After what they did they're making Beck, MY boyfriend, pay? Ugh!

"Wow, Jade, I think that you went a little overboard in there," Beck, MY boyfriend, said as he walked toward me.

"Then why didn't you told the waiter to take the shrimp tails out before the chef dropped them into my pasta? You know I hate shrimps with tales! And, besides, why are you mad at me? They were the ones that did their job wrong!"

"I did tell him to take the tails off of the shrimp," he responded as he opened my door.

"See? It's not my fault that he isn't able to understand," I said, getting in on the car.

"It's okay, Jade. I'll make you shrimps without tales," Beck said when we were already on the driveway.

"Oh, you bet you would. By the way, did they made you pay the check? I just drank my coffee and half the diet coke, the rest was their fault," I asked.

"No, they didn't. They were just telling me how sorry they were," he glanced at me.

"You're staying with me tonight," I said before he turned to my house.

"Oh, okay. Well, then we have to go to my house to get some clothes," he agreed.

"You have clothes at my house," I protested.

"Yeah, I have pajamas and shorts. Would you be okay if I wear shorts to school?" Whoops, he got me there.

"Like I said, let's go to your house to get your clothes but your pajamas," I looked down.

I heard him chuckle, but ignored it.

**This is it for chapter 7! I'll try to upload Chapter 8 later today : p.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this : ) Please, R&R, I like to know what you think of this.**

**Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo!**

**GemmaLeigh: Thank you! I have lots of ideas stored in my head that I know that you'll enjoy : )**

**AvidReaderAshley: I know, right? : p**

**Okay, so this is a really short chapter, but I felt that this had be written. I'm already working on the next chapter (It'll be longer). I hope to have it uploaded tonight or early tomorrow ; ) Enjoy! Please, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :'(**

Chapter 8

Jade's POV

When we arrived Beck's, MY boyfriend, house, his parents were outside in the garden. They really have to love the stinky, colorful things that grow on plants.

"Oh, hey guys!" His mom came to us and hugged Beck, then me-yuck!

"Hi," I said, sounding a little awkward- well, of course! This crazy just hugged me!

"Hi, Jade, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Oliver said, waiving at me.

I waved back, thankful that he didn't came to hug me. Don't get me wrong, Beck's, MY boyfriend, parents weren't that bad, they were actually nice people, it's just that I HATE PEOPLE!

"Uh, Mom, I'm staying at Jade's tonight. Her parents are out of town, so she's alone at her house, and she doesn't want to spend the night alone, 'kay?" Beck, My boyfriend said.

I smiled when she turned to look at me. (It wasn't a big smile, this small one is all she'll ever get to see)

"Okay," she said when she turned to look back at her son, MY boyfriend.

I followed Beck, MY boyfriend, to his RV.

He smiled-God knows why- and opened the door. I got inside his RV and went to sit in his couch while he packed.

I hate to admit this, but I really LOVE this boy! His everything! He's sweet and caring. He accepts me the way I am. We've been together for a year and ten months, and I've never heard him complain about me. Lots of people have asked him if he really loved me and how could someone love me in that way, and all he always said was that he knew he loves me because he just knows, because he can't imagine his life without me, because I'm his everything. This guy in front of me is the perfect guy, that's why I was the way I was with him. I couldn't bring myself to even think that there was no BECK&JADE. I shuddered.

"What are you thinking, babe?" He asked me, giving me a little but sweet peck on the lips.

"None of your business. Are you done? Can we go now? I want my shrimps!" I said in a little blur.

"Okay. Yes. Yes. Okay," he answered my questions as he chuckled.

"Then HURRY UP!" I started to get out of the RV, and he followed me.

"Mom, Dad, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Beck, MY boyfriend called when we were heading out..

"Okay, guys, take care. And, Beck, I don't think that I need to tell you to behave," Mrs. Oliver said as she walked toward us. Gosh! Why does everyone thinks that we do IT all the time?

"Mom, please," Beck, MY boyfriend, said, blushing a little. I just looked down.

They kissed in the cheek, and then I had to kiss her cheek too. I feel like I might throw up. She was so kind!

I chuckled a little when we got to the car.

"What are you laughing about, babe?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked me with curious eyes.

"If you ever tell anyone that I laughed, you'll be dead!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Well, it's kind of funny th-"

"What's funny?" Ugh! I hate every time that someone interrupts me! "Oh, sorry, babe, you were saying?" He said, for I glared at him.

"I was saying that it was funny what your mom told you earlier 'cause my mom said the exact same thing before she left when my parents dropped me at the Show Case," I said, looking at a some random kid that fell from his bicycle. Haha… what an idiot!

"Seriously?'

"No, I just make that up because I love lying, I don't know why, but it feels so fun… Yeah, seriously!"

"Thanks, I can really feel the love here," he pouted.

"Haha… whinny! Don't be so idiot, you know I do."

"I know you do, what?" He asked, rising an eyebrow and smiling.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

I smiled-God, what's wrong with me? I'm smiling too much lately- and stretched so I could kiss his cheek.

The rest of the way home, was quiet. We were enjoying being together.

Oh. My. God. I need to stop now, or I'll become all girly and lovey-doddie.

**Okay, this is it for now… I'll do my best to try to finish Chapter 9 and upload it tonight… If not, then tomorrow : D**

**I hope you like this! Please, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**AvidReaderAshley: yeah, me too! **

**Okay, this is Chapter 9...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious : (**

Chapter 9

Jade's POV

Beck, MY boyfriend, parked the car in the garage when we got to my house.

"Beck, if you let me go first, maybe we can open the door," I said as I pushed him aside.

I opened the door, deactivated the alarm, and went straight to my room. I hope Beck remembers the password for the alarm.

My room was in the second floor, in the end of the longest aisle.

When I entered, I turned on the light and headed to the closet to get my pajamas and then take a bath.

"Babe, are you in here?" I heard Beck's, MY boyfriend, voice when I was almost done showering.

"Do you hear the shower?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Then, what does that means? That I'm downstairs?"

"Jade, I just came to say that your shrimp's tales are already taken off," he said in a sweet tone. Hmmm…

"Good!"

"It was about time you got out of the shower," Beck, MY boyfriend, said when I opened the bathroom door. I was already dressed with my pajamas (a black t-shirt, which was actually Beck's, and short pants).

"Why?" I asked, climbing to Beck's, MY boyfriend, side on the bed.

"Because dinner is already done and it'll be cold," he explained as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath, I'll be fast. I promise," Beck, My boyfriend, said.

"You'd better be, or else I'll eat all the shrimps myself and you'll have to eat cereal," I shouted.

"Nooooo! I'll be fast! Give me five minutes!" He yelled back.

"Don't yell at me, mister, or you'll be in some serious pain!"

"Sorry!"

Five minutes had passed and I heard the water stop, hmm… he was punctual.

"Okay, sweetie, we can go eat now," Beck, MY boyfriend, said as he took my hand.

"Sweetie? That's pathetic," I looked up at him to see him chuckle.

"Well, I like it."

"Well, guess what? I don't!"

"Yes, you do," Beck, MY boyfriend, contradicted me.

"Shut up," I commanded.

"You're a little grouchy today, babe," he said when we got to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm hungry," I pouted.

"It's okay, dinner's ready. I'll serve it," Beck, MY boyfriend, said, giving me another peck on the lips.

As he served our dinner and placed it on the kitchen counter, I took out my PearPhone and logged in to the .

"You know that you're still not forgiven, right?" I told Beck, MY, boyfriend, when he put my dinner in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked. Ugh! He really is a man, they don't think! (No one dare to insult Beck, MY boyfriend, I'm the only one allowed to do that; if you do it, I will find you).

"That you signed up on and didn't tell me. I had to fin out," I looked at him. "No, I want diet coke," I said, for he was serving our beverages.

"Jade, I had just signed up two hours before that, and I didn't tell you because it was still early and I know how much you like sleeping, I wasn't going to wake you up," Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled.

"Okay, you're not entirely forgiven," I said, while taking a fork and started eating my food.

"Thanks," he flashed his smile.

We finished eating, I won't admit it out loud, but Beck, MY boyfriend, really knew how to cook; then we watched a movie about vampires, fierce and hungry vampires, really cool by the way. Then, when we were ready to go to bed, the phone rang.

"What?" I answered it on the fifth ring.

"Hey, honey! How are you? It's Mom," I heard my annoyingly annoying Mom

"Alive," I answered.

"Is Beck with you?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. Look, Mom, we were just going to sleep, so bye," I hanged up.

"Let's go sleep," I said to Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Where am I sleeping?' Beck, MY boyfriend, asked in our way to my room.

"You're welcome in my bed, but if you take all the blanket, you're dead," I answered and yawned involuntarily.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't," he said, pulling me closer to him, and kissing my head.

**Okay, that's all for Chapter 9. I hope you liked it! Chapter 10 will be uploaded either late tonight, or tomorrow.**

**Please, R&R! I want to know whether you guys like this or not. **

**Take care!**

**Remember the KCA's tonight! Then, Victorious' season 2 premiere! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm very sorry that I couldn't upload this Chapter yesterday as I promised, but my internet stopped working! Anyway, my mom fixed it! : )**

**GemmaLeigh: haha… yeah, Jade has a nice side deep, deep inside! I hope you like this : D**

**SissorLuvCallie: Hola! Gracias! No esta nada mal. Haha… seriously? Russian? Wow! No, it's not boring me. I actually want to learn how to speak French : s I'll take it as an elective. (I think) thanks again! I hope you like the rest of the story. : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter 10

Jade's POV

"Jade? Jade. Jade! My love, it's time to wake up. Come on, we'll be late for school," I hear Beck's, MY boyfriend, voice far away. Ugh! Seriously?

"Shut up! I wanna sleep," I rolled to the other side.

"But, babe, you can't sleep. We have to go. Come on! I'll make breakfast. I'll buy you an extra-large cup of coffee, black coffee," He said, touching my hair. Ugh! He was teasing me!

"Okay, EXTRA-LARGE!" I said, getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Yeah, sure, good morning to you too," I heard him say behind me.

I smiled, but of course he couldn't see it.

"Okay, go get dressed," I said when I got out of the bathroom.

"Right away," Beck, MY boyfriend, said as he got up and went straight to the bathroom.

"Beck, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, looking at him.

"Umm… No, I have my clothes," he said, making sure that he got everything.

"You seriously have short-cut memory," I said, entering my closet.

I took the first thing that I saw without thinking if it matched. I don't really care, as long as Beck, MY boyfriend, lik- scratch that! As long as I feel comfortable… So, I got dressed, put my red boots on, then went to choose my necklaces and bracelets, and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"BECK, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! I need to use it!"

"What's the magic word?" I heard him say in a cute voice. Ugh!

"NOW!"

"'kay, on my way."

"Dude, you take longer than a woman," I murmured.

"Hey, I know it's early, but, please, can you be a little nice? It's not my fault we have school," he said.

"Beck, honey?"

"Yes, Jade," I don't know whether that was a question or not, but it sounded like one.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For school, you brainless-beautiful-dude that I have for boyfriend," I smiled.

"I'll go start the car," he started walking toward the door.

"Aren't going to make breakfast?' I asked, of course I didn't wanted, but I just love to see him in stress.

"Babe, isn't it easier if we buy it in our way to school? It's getting late," Beck, MY boyfriend explained.

"Hm, leave before I change my mind," I said, facing the bathroom mirror and applying my make-up.

**I know, this isn't my best chapter : ( I was kind of having a little problem while writing this (autor's block). Don't worry, next chapter will be best! It'll be in Beck's car. They'll go to buy Jade's coffee and, well, you know Jade… The chapter after that one will take place at school… Jade will see Tori rubbing Beck! Uh, oh!**

**Anyway, please, review… All of those amazing people that reviewed and added my story as their favorite… THANK YOU! I promise I'll make better chapters. I don't know what happened in this one : (. I'll make it up, I promise.**

**Take care and, please, read my next chapters and review! Thank you!**

***P.S.***

**My parents came back from their vacation, so I don't know if I'll be able to update my story daily as I was doing last week, but one thing is for sure, I will upload at least two chapters on the weekends! R&R! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, there : D**

**SissorLuvCallie: Thank you! Haha, yeah. I actually imagine her thinking it that way. I hope you enjoy this**

**GemmaLeigh: Thanks! This chapter is still in Jade's point of view, actually I want to be Jade's POV (all the chapters), but, who knows what will happen in the end? If make it all Jade's POV or I add a chapter in Beck's POV. Those are the only two POV's I see myself writing in this story. Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**I know that in chapter 10 I said that this chapter was going to take place in Beck's car, but I feel like I'm taking forever in this. And Beck and Jade haven't met Tori yet. And, trust me, I want to know what happens, how will Jade react, what will she think! Hehe, I'm so exited! **

**Please, R&R.**

Chapter 11

Jade's POV

"Okay, we're here," Beck, MY boyfriend, said when we got to a Jet Coffee truck that was in the school.

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand toward the truck. We didn't talked in our way there, neither did we talked when waiting in line. Instead, we just enjoyed being together. I was thinking, obviously, on Beck, MY boyfriend. I wasn't thankful for every single thing in my life, but I was really thankful for Beck, MY boyfriend. He loved me, that was for sure (it'd better be), even though I wasn't the nicest person on Earth.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked after some long five minutes, and kissing my hair.

"I love you," I whispered as I hid in his muscular chest. I felt him smile and chuckle. Hmm… he'd better enjoy this lovely-moment because it's not going to last all day.

"I love you too… a lot," Beck, MY boyfriend, answered, squishing my hand.

"You're squishing my hand!" I glared.

"NEXT," the woman behind the counter yelled.

Ugh, great! It had to be a woman. I saw how her face widened when she saw Beck, MY boyfriend. I took Beck's, MY boyfriend, hand.

"Good morning, welcome to Jet Coffee. My name is Mary, how can I help you?" 'The thing' greeted, speaking only to Beck, MY boyfriend.

Beck, MY boyfriend, looked down at me and then looked back at her. What was with the 'good morning,' anyway?

"Hi, Mary," Beck, MY boyfriend, said in a polite way. I feel like I'm going to puke. She was smiling! She was hitting on Beck, MY boyfriend! Oh, thing, I'm going to get you; you'll be sorry for hitting on the wrong guy.

"I would like to have… umm… two vanilla lattes, please," Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled. I sighed loudly and then smiled at it, the thing.

"Okay, let me check if I got your order right," 'the thing' said, smiling.

"Uuuuggghhh!" I groaned.

Everyone stared at me, but I didn't cared. Beck, MY boyfriend, pulled me closer to him. Hm, at least he's doing something.

"Okay, umm… You have two vanilla lattes, one for her an-" Thing stated talking.

"HIS girlfriend; lets make that clear," I interrupted it.

"Yeah, sure. One for you and the other one for YOUR girlfriend," it said, looking at me at the end. "Is there anything else I can get you?" It asked, once again looking at Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Jade, do you want anything else?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked me.

"Actually, honey, yes, I do," I said, looking straight into Beck's, MY boyfriend, chocolate eyes.

"Sure, anything you want. What is it?" Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled.

"I want you to stop hitting on my boyfriend and do your work, or else you will no longer have a job," I glared at 'the thing'. "That's it; that's all," I said in a sweet voice.

"It'll be eleven dollars and forty-four cents."

Beck, MY boyfriend, handled a twenty dollar bill to the thing. It went to get our lattes done without saying a word.

"You said you were going to buy me a black coffee, but instead you bought me a vanilla latte," I reclaimed to Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Well, I know, but I have my reason," he said, flashing a bad-boy smile. Uf, God, I love that smile! His teeth are so perfect that they look like those of a vampire! Sharp, yummy!

"Which is…" I said, looking back into his eyes.

"If I tell you, you'll stick me with a fork," Beck, MY boyfriend, said, looking at a tray of forks that was behind me.

"I promise I won't stick you with a fork if your response isn't bad," I said as my hand touched his back.

"Well, I really love the taste on vanilla on your mouth," Beck, MY boyfriend, said, blushing a little. Oh, Beck (MY boyfriend).

"So, that's why you always buy vanilla-flavored coffee?" I asked.

**Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer on top : s**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**This is it for chapter 11. I hope you liked it : D Let me know, please! R&R.**

***P.S.* **

**I will try to update again tomorrow, but I won't be able to update on Saturday because it's my best friend's birthday party! Anyway, take care and remember that there'll be a new Victorious episode on April 16! Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Hey, you're doing great in your Spanish! : D**

**GemmaLeigh: Thanks! I'm glad you like this : ) Haha… yes, it is weird to associate Jade and vanilla, but it just popped in my mind and I wrote it.**

**BadeFan: Thank you! Well, I'm trying to post as soon as I can, but with school is a little hard to update every day. But I'll update every time I have a little break in the week and, well, in the weekends, I'll try to update as much as I can. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious even though I wish I did.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Jade's POV

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Babe, I'm on my way to Sikowitz's. Meet you there. Love you!_

My phone vibrated when I was getting out of my class with Mr. Nerve-pills. I always called him like that for two reasons: one, I always forget his name (intentionally); two, he was always drinking nerve pills!

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Okay, don't talk to ANYONE! Love you too._

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_I'll do my best_

_To: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_DUDE!_

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_Kidding, love! I'll se you soon._

I shoved my PearPhone in my pocket and hurried to Sikowitz's classroom. I had a feeling that something was going wrong.

"Hello, Jade," Sinjin said as I walked past him.

"Get lost!" I called and continued my way to Sikowitz's.

When I opened the door, I saw the worst thing ever!.

Beck, MY boyfriend, and the Vega-skeleton girl. She was all over Beck, MY boyfriend! And he was calmed, he wasn't pushing her away!

"Dude," they both stared to look at me. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" I had to make clear that Beck, MY boyfriend, was MY BOYFRIEND and no one else's.

"Oh, I just- I spelled coffee on his uh-" she tried to explain, but I was really pissed off.

"Get away from him," I ordered to that thing.

Beck, MY boyfriend, took a deep breath and walked towards me.

"Relax," he said, kissing my cheek. I took a deep breath, but did as he said. I hated it! Why do I feel the need to obey him in everything he says? Why?

"Oh, my God! There's a huge fire!" Sikowitz announced as he entered the classroom.

Beck, MY boyfriend, grabbed me and we were ready to get out of the classroom.

"Kidding, kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did. HA!" Sikowitz said. Ugh! I wanted to kill him so bad! He almost scared me to death, something that wouldn't be so bad, but before I died I was going to tell Beck, MY boyfriend, that I loved him and everyone would hear me. I rolled my eyes and dragged Beck, MY boyfriend with me. Sikowitz said something about sitting or chairs, I don't really care. I sat behind Vega and Andre. Beck sat by my side and put his muscular arm around me.

"That's our teacher?" I heard her ask Andre.

Well, duh! Idiot!

"First, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori, and I'd like to thank Tori for he generous gift of two dollars which she handed me this morning, not necessary, but much appreciated, hm," Sikowitz said, showing two bucks. Could this girl get any more stupid?

Andre and Tori whispered something as Sikowitz turned to the board. I felt Beck's, MY boyfriend, hand tightening around me.

"Now, today, we are going to continue our study in group improv. Tori, I assume you are familiarized with improv," Sikowitz looked at her.

"Uh, well, yes and no," she responded. Seriously? Oh, God. That answers my question. Yes, she can get more stupid.

"What does that mean?" Sikowitz asked.

"No," she answered. Finally, an answer!

"Okay, rush course. Improv, acting without a script," Sikowitz explained. "Which means, the actors should make up their own action and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood? Excellent! Jade, you will have the first group of they day, choose your actors."

I stood up from my chair next to Beck, MY boyfriend and standed in fron of the clasroom. Oh, Tori, Tori, Tori.

"Cat, Eli, Beck-" MY boyfriend, I added mentally- "-and Tori," I said. She was going to pay. No one looks at Beck, MY boyfriend, they way she at the beginning of the class.

**Okay, that's all for chapter 12! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

**Please, R&R**

**Take care!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Que bueno que te guste, me hace sentir muy bien : D Yes! Jade is making Tori pay! Hahaha… Honestly, if I were Jade, I would've done the exact same thing. Buy I'm not her, so probably I would've… Naaaa' I would've done the same thing that she did.**

**666LuvJayC: Thanks! Well, it keeps saying "Beck, My boyfriend" because you know how protective and jealous Jade is with Beck and we've seen how she presents him to everyone as her boyfriend, and in Beck's Big Break she yelled that he was her boyfriend, so I think that it sound like her, I don't know, what do you think? *shrugs* : )**

**GemmaLeigh: Hehe… Thank you! Yes! I liked Sinjin's introduction too : ) And, yes. When I read it, I find it weird too. Really? Do you think so? Thank you, I was really worried. I'm trying really hard on keeping all of them in character, Jade specifically. **

**I'm really, really sorry that I didn't updated sooner! I had a really busy week last week due to Spring Break. I had to take all my tests, so I could bring my new PACE's home to work on them. Then, in the weekend, I went to my beach house. **

**Anyway, here it is! Its short, but I'm already working on the next chapter! **

**Enjoy! And please review!**

Vega looked surprised when I called her name. Ha! It was obvious that no one had told her not to mess neither with me nor Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Okay, lets give them a place!" Sikowitz said when all but Tori were in the stage.

"Home!" Robbie screamed.

"Home!" Sikowitz repeated.

"Uh, real creative," Rex, Robbie's dummy, said.

"You be quiet," Robbie told Rex. Wow! I don't really understand this guy. He took Rex's arm and hit himself with it. "Ow!"

"And now we need a situation," Sikowitz started to say, dragging our attention back to the topic.

"Big news," Andre suggested.

"Andre, nobody wants big nudes," Sikowitz said. This man gets crazier every day!

"News!" Andre repeated.

"Ah, well, that's different! Big news!," Sikowitz said, walking toward the board.

"Uh, why don't you go wait in the hall?" I said as I walked towards Tori, who was in front of the stage.

"Uh, okay," she did as I said.

"Okay. At home. Big news. And Action!" Sikowitz yelled, getting off of the stage.

Everyone went to take positions. Cat and Eli were behind me, Beck, MY boyfriend, was by my side, and Tori was in the hall.

"Hey, babe. How was work today?" I improvised as I walked towards Beck, MY boyfriend.

"Uh, I got fired," Beck, My boyfriend, said, running a hand trough his hair.

"Ugh," I said, throwing my hands.

"Again?" Eli said.

"Our Daddy is a loser," Cat said.

"It's okay! I have great news that would cheer up this whole family," I started saying as I walked toward the door where Tori was waiting.

"What is it? Tell us!" Cat said.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog," I grabbed Tori's elbow and dragged her to the stage.

"Uh, yep! I'm the new family dog. Whof!" She said. UUUUUUGGGHHH! I can't stand her! Dogs don't talk!

Everyone looked at her, they obviously saw her flaw. (One of the billions that I've already spotted)

"Sikowitz! Will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk? And they don't wal on two legs?" I said, breaking my character. In any other situation I would've turn this into a bad-talking dog, but I have other plans for this girl.

**Enjoy! R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good morning! Its 10:02 am here in Puerto Rico **

**Nat: Yes, thank you. I found it on the internet and recorded it. That's the one I'm using. : ) **

**sunshinedasies: Really? Wow! I know you'll love Victorious! It's a really good show : ) And thank you! **

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo : ) Take care!**

**Okay, so I'm supposed to be doing Spring Break's homework but I just couldn't wait to update : ) I hope you like this and I'll try to post another chapter this afternoon, but it depends on how my day works. **

**Oh! I forgot to write the disclaimer in the last chapter, but oh, well, everyone knows I don't own Victorious : p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Please, R&R**

Chapter 14

Jade's POV

"SIKOWITZ!" I exclaimed. He wasn't paying attention to me! He was sucking the milk of his coconut.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was sucking the milk out this coconut," he said.

I rolled my eyes. He is always doing that! One day I'll grab his coconut and burn it in front of him.

"But it's true, Tori. If you're gonna play a dog, be a dog," he nodded. Well, maybe I'll just throw his coconut through the window.

Everyone turned to look at Tori and she sighed and got down 'on four legs'.

"Whof," se barked.

"And action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Oh, um. I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog," I said, looking at Tori, who was in front of me.

Cat and Eli sheered about having a new dog. Beck, MY boyfriend, came to stand by my side.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" He asked. WHAT? WHAT HAD HE JUST ASKED? IF THE DOG COULD SLEEP WITH US! IS HE INSAINE? HOW DARE HE!

"No, honey, it can't," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, but I don't think I achieved it. I looked at him and he looked disappointed. What the…?

"Uh-oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur," I walked closer to Tori and started examining her hair.

"Uh, whof!" I'll have to buy her a real dog so she can learn to bark.

"Ew!" Eli and Cat said as they got up.

"Oh, but it's okay. I read on the internet that coffee helps works great for getting rid of fur bugs," I said, walking towards Robbie and taking his coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't uh…" Beck, MY boyfriend, tried to stop me, but I wasn't going to listen to him this time. This is Jade West defending what is hers.

"Jade!" I heard Andre call behind me.

Tori obviously didn't know me. If it was someone else in the floor, he or she would've just run away, but thanks God she didn't. I'm going to give her a taste of what she will be suffering if she continues hitting on the wrong guy.

I went to stand by Tori and poured all the coffee in her hair. She looked shocked. Ha! I got coffee in your hair! She got up and looked at me.

"What's the prob? Dog," I asked, but the last word I pronounced it with repulsion.

She didn't say a word, she just stormed out of the class room.

I looked at her and smiled a little, then I turned to look at Beck, MY boyfriend. He didn't know whether to believe what he had just seen or to ignore it.

Andre went to find Tori. Ugh! Great! Now Andre is in love with the live skeleton! Ha, he has some competition. Robbie went to find her too.

"Jade, what was that?" Beck, My boyfriend, asked, touching my hand.

"Okay. Everyone, back to your seats! Cat, go find Tori and Andre and bring them here," Sikowitz said as he walked to the front of the class room.

Cat ran in her way out to find Tori and Andre.

"That was me getting rid of intruders," I answered Beck, MY boyfriend, when we sat.

"It was rude, Jade. You shouldn't have done that. It's her first day here," Beck, MY boyfriend said.

"What? You're defending her?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Well-" he started to say.

"We'll talk about this later," I snapped and sat straight in my chair.

Beck, MY boyfriend, placed his hand back around me, but I ignored it.

Robbie entered the classroom with Rex. Andre entered a few seconds later. Then Cat entered.

"Where's Tori?" Sikowitz asked.

"No one cares," I responded.

Everyone looked at me. What? They knew I was honest.

Beck's, MY boyfriend, hand tensed. I looked at him and he was tense. That means he was mad. Okay. If he is mad for me defending our relationship, then I'll be mad too.

The bell rang and we all got out of the classroom.

**Ok, here it its! Enjoy! **

**R&R please. I want to know what you guys think. xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour! (I hope I spelled that right : s)**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Cuidate!**

**GemmaLeigh: hehe, yeah, it is. I know what's going to happen, but it is still exciting (at least for me) hehe… thank you!**

**Janne: Thank you so much!**

**Okay, this is a little chapter that I thought had to be made. I hope to have the chance to upload sometime soon. I'm going back to my beach house, so that means that I'll be busy doing other stuff like family time and going to the beach… Anyway, I'll do my best!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own Victorious : (**

Chapter 15

Jade's POV

"Beck, what's wrong?" I asked him in our way to our third class. Which was Dance Class with Lane. Yes, with the guidance counselor.

"Jade, you said we would talk about it later," he answered.

"You're mad at me because of her? I can't believe it!" I honestly couldn't believe it!

"Jade, honey, I… I'm sorry. I'm being rude," Beck, MY boyfriend, said as he lead the way to the dance room.

"Yes, you're being rude," I said from behind.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I'll think about it," I said.

The class was boring, as usual. Lane was choosing a music that he wanted to use in a musical that he was going to help Mr. Nerve-pills with, so we didn't do anything. Instead, Beck, MY boyfriend, and I went to sit a corner of the classroom, away from everyone.

"You know what?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked, dragging me back to Earth, for I was thinking of how cool would be if scissors could be even more dangerous that they already were.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I want a dog," he said, eyeing me; he knew I hate dogs.

"Dogs are nasty," I stared at him.

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are! Specially when they jump at you! I hate dogs and the people that owns them!" I needed to make that clear.

"Then you'll hate me," he smiled his I-got-you smile.

"I'm not letting you buy a dog," I assured him.

"I'll buy a rotwiller and I'll name him… hmmm… I don't know, I'll figure that out later. The point is that I'm buying a dog and you will love him, just like you love me," he flashed that smile again. Damn it, Beck(MY boyfriend)!

"I'll break up with you if you buy a dog," I smiled back, threatening him.

"Some day you will let me have a dog," he gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Don't hold your breath," I said when we pulled away.

**Okay, I know it's a little bit short, okay, it's really short! Maybe you found it boring, but I felt the need that it had to be written and that Jade and Beck needed a moment : ) I promise that the next chapter will be longer and somewhat more interesting! Please, R&R…**

**Uh, by the way!**

**I want to thank all my amazing reviewers! Seriously, you guys make my days! And I also want to thank all of you that don't review, but read it anyway (even though I would appreciate the reviews so I could know what you guys think, but anyway thank you)**

**Also, thanks to everyone of you that have added my story to their Favorites and have added me to Favorite Authors… **

**THANK YOU!**

**Love, Ivonne**

**By the way, all of you that have twitter, follow me if you please : D **

**Ivonne_Santiago**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**666LuvJayC: Thank you! : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Haha… I've heard that French teachers aren't too friendly. : p**

**Janne: Thank you! : )**

**Too lazy to log in: Haha… I love the name you used! **

**Thank you! Yeah, I think that too, but I don't know hehe… **

**Thank you again! I wrote another Jade&Beck moment here.**

**I hope you like it : )**

**Okay, this is something I wrote in like ten minutes because we came to my house to feed my animals. I hope you like this! Please, R&R**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO!**

Jade's POV

Chapter 16

Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You know? I love that smile," he said, stealing another kiss.

I gave him a that's-the-girliest-thing-you've-ever-said look and stopped smiling. He pouted and he was going to say something but the bell rang, so instead he got up and took my hands to help me stand. I traced a line through his abs with my finger (Man! Beck, MY boyfriend, has the nicest abs I've ever seen! Wooo! And they're all mine! Don't you ever try to touch his abs 'cause you can end up missing a hand) and he smiled.

"Hey, Beck, come over here, man. Just a sec!" Andre called when we were in the hallway . Hmm…

Beck, MY boyfriend, nodded. He squeezed my hand before he went to talk to Andre. I watched as he walked toward him. I went to my locker to drop my notebook in there.

"Jade!" Cat squealed.

Oh, please! God, noooo! Don't get me wrong, Cat's an okay person, but, seriously, she's annoyingly annoying! If you get what I mean.

"What do you want, Cat?" I said, closing my locker.

"Ohh… Guess what?" She said, all excited.

"Gosh, Cat! What?" I said. My voice sounded a little harsh, not they way I wanted it to sound, but whatever.

"Hehe, you're all excited. Almost as excited as I am. Okay, I'll tell you. Today, in my make-up class, I did a fairy make-up! With pink, yellow, baby blue, purple…" And there goes Cat, trailing off as always. I just rolled my eyes and left her there. I started walking towards the Skywalk Café.

I was searching for any sign of Tori. If she was with Beck, MY boyfriend, I don't want to think what I'll do to her.

A muscular arm surrounded my waist, bringing me closer to the person that owned the hand. I know that scent, that mix of coffee with man's perfume scent.

"I bought you a coffee, black," Beck, MY boyfriend, told me, handing me my coffee.

"What did Andre wanted to talk about?" I asked.

He sighed as he took my hand and started leading the way to an empty table.

"So?" I asked when we sat.

"He was just asking me to tell you to be nice to Tori," Beck, MY boyfriend, said, opening his food.

"What did you say?" I looked at his chocolate eyes.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Look, Beck, I wouldn't have poured the coffee in her head if she hadn't hit on you. I hate every time some girl talks to you! I HATE IT!" I snapped.

"Jade, I know that. But, hey-" he said, lifting my chin a bit so I could meet his eyes "-Jade, don't worry about it. I'm not hitting on them. You know me pretty well and you know that I love you and no one else, but, seriously, babe, you've got to stop pouring coffee on other girl's head, or destroying them socially-" we both glanced at Lucy (I destroyed her good reputation)"-they can talk all they want, but it also depends on me and I'm not changing the amazing, beautiful girlfriend that I have because I really love her," Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled.

"I…I…I'm…I mean, well. Beck, I hate every time you leave me speechless!" I pouted.

"Well, I, on the other hand, love it," he laughed.

"Look, I'll do my best, but let me tell you that I'll never get to like that girl! EVER! I'll try not to pour coffee in her head," I took a sip of my coffee.

"That's my girl," Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled.

I looked down, then I took his hand and placed it around me. He smiled even bigger and kissed me.

*****This was supposed to be up yesterday but it didn't let me upload it : ( Anyway, here it is… I'll write another chapter and try to upload it before I go to sleep… Right know I'm arriving to my house, so I have to unpack, take a bath, and help my mom if she asks me to, but I'll do my best!*****

**Please! R&R… Reviews make me happy and give me energy to type and upload faster : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, wonderful readers!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Siii! Beck es muy dulce con Jade. He really loves her (like a lot… hehe) I was thinking on making a chapter in Beck's POV where we can know what he thinks of Jade… I don't know… what do you think?**

**Serene Cullen: Thanks! I'm totally with you! Hehe… actually, it isn't a bad idea! Jade should do that in the series, don't you think? I really hope that Jade and Beck don't ever break up! I read on iTunes that we will not guess who falls for Jade. And even though I know that Jade loves Beck, I'm really scared of what could happen… :s**

**Let's give a shoutout for BADE! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Victorious : (.**

Chapter 17

Jade's POV

"Jade! You left me in the hallway!" Cat yelled as she sat across of Beck, MY boyfriend, and me.

"Why are you yelling?" I yelled back. Beck, MY boyfriend, chuckled quietly. I glared at him and he stopped.

"I'm NOT yelling!" She yelled again.

"Yes, you are yelling," Beck, MY boyfriend, said before I snapped and make her feel bad (NOT MY INTENTION!).

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She stood up and yelled even more.

"GAAAH! CAT! SHU-" I started to say, but Andre cut me off.

"'Sup, amigos? Amigirls?" He said.

"You're failing Spanish, aren't you?" I smiled at the end.

"No," he pouted.

"Sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"NO!"

I laughed.

"Rex, stop making fun of everybody!" I heard Robbie approach.

"Great! Here comes Robbie and Dummy. Great couple, ha!" I sighed.

Beck, MY boyfriend, smiled a bit an shook his head.

"Rex is not a dummy to Robbie, Jade. You should respect that," Cat smiled. Oh, Cat, I don't hate you, but you're getting closer to my people-I-can't-seriously-stand list.

I ignored her and she finally sat.

"What's going on, Robbie?" Cat asked when Robbie and Dummy joined us.

"Rex is making fun of everyone!" Robbie snapped.

"That's rude, bro," Andre said to Rex.

"Seriously?" I asked. Beck, MY boyfriend, placed his hand around me.

"What?" Everyone but Rex asked.

"You're all talking to a puppet!"

"Watch it, girl," 'Rex' warned me.

"Shush, Puppet," I hissed.

RIIINNGG!

The bell rang and everyone stood up to go to our classes.

**So, this is a little chapter that I wrote like five minutes ago. Before my mom came to my room and asked me to do something -_-. Anyway, I promise that I'll write a longer and better chapter next. Stay tuned to read what Jade thinks! Please, R&R!. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Si? Okay, then I have it all planned! Gracias! And, oh, yeah… haha they're all talking to a puppet… hehe **

**Before you start reading! I uploaded two chapters in a row! Chapter 17 and Chapter 18 (this one) Chapter 16 was uploaded earlier today…**

**This is something that I don't know why I didn't placed it with Chapter 17... I wanted to write an interesting chapter, but I'm falling asleep in my computer hehe maybe you can figure it out because of Jade's humor… Anyway, I have a great idea for the next chapters. But I just can't really think very straight right now, so I just uploaded this and I hope that tomorrow I can write what I have in mind… R&R if you want a fast update : )**

**I want to thank all of you that R&R my story… It really means a lot to me! **

Chapter 18

Jade's POV

The rest of the school day was really boring. We had Theater History Class, in which I fell asleep and Beck, MY boyfriend, had to wake me up. Then, we had Music. I crashed the teacher's fingers with the keyboard, but it wasn't my fault that he had his fingers in the middle.

"Jade, babe, before going to your house, we're going to my place, 'kay?" Beck, MY boyfriend, announced as we were walking toward his car.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, honey, because my mother texted me saying that she wanted us to spend the afternoon at my place, then we could go to your house in the night," he said, flashing a smile.

"Well, tell your Mom that I don't wanted to go to your place 'cause I'd rather spend the afternoon in my room. Lying on my bed," I smiled.

"C'mon, Jade, you really don't want to spend the afternoon with me?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked. He made a face that was way too laughable.

"No, Beck. Of course I want to spend the afternoon with you, but I really want to rest… in my bed," I told him honestly.

I really wanted to spend the day with him. I would never want to have a second without Beck, MY boyfriend. It was just that today I didn't felt like being anywhere but my room.

"'kay, how about this? I will drop you in your house, the I'll go to my house and tell my parents that you weren't feeling good and you wanted to stay, so I left you in your house so you could take a bath while I visited them. And, due to the fact that you're alone in your house, I won't take long; not more than half an hour. So I can take care of you," he smiled and kissed me hard on the lips.

I smiled a little. "Okay, sure. That could work."

"What are you thinking, love?" Beck, MY boyfriend, asked when we were half the way to my house.

"Nothing important," I sighed. God, what's wrong with me? I'm really tired, but why?

"You look tired," he said in a sweet tone.

"I am tired. I think I'm going to sleep when I get home," I said.

"Okay, I promise I'll be back fast," he assured me, kissing my hand.

**I forgot to type this in the beginning… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**Seriously, do I have to write it on every single chapter? I mean, everyone knows that Dan owns Victorious and not me! Whatever hehe… Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**Janne: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! I took a little long to update because it was a crazy week : s but here it is : )**

**Serene Cullen: Thank you! Yes, it was a short chapter because I was trying to write a long chapter but I was really sleepy, so I just thought 'forget about making it a long chapter right now, if you continue, you'll write a really boring chapter'. But I have a few ideas for the chapters left, so I hope to make them longer : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Well, Jade was tired because I was tired hehehe… I don't really know what I was thinking while writing most of the chapter. Like I said to Serene Cullen I wanted to make it a long chapter but I was really tired. **shrugs** I have the chapter in Beck's POV all in my head, I just have to write it down. I hope you like it : ) I have it planned to be the next one, I hope my plans don't change : D**

**Awesome11: Thank you! Hehe… you know what? I was thinking the exact same thing! Writing Beck, MY boyfriend, every time I thought it was too much because in the last chapters Jade has been mentioning his name a lot. I was just preoccupied to stop writing it because I've been writing it that way since the beginning : ) About my grammar mistakes, well, sorry hehe… Sometimes I write the chapters so fast that I don't stop to check my grammar (BIG MISTAKE) Then when I post them and read them I'm all like 'Damn it! Look at those horrible mistakes!' But, trust me, I'll really keep an eye on it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it yet.**

Chapter 19

Jade's POV

When we arrived my house, I turned around to kiss Beck, then I got out of the car and started walking towards my house.

I went to the kitchen fist thing when I entered. I drank a diet coke and then went upstairs to my room.

RRRIIINNNGGGG…!

The phone was ringing

Ugh! Who could that possibly be?

"What?" I answered it.

"Hello, Jade. It's Mom!" I heard my mother's annoying voice.

"Uh, what do you want?" I said as I started walking to my closet to get my pajamas and some… underwear- yes! That's the word! NOT PANTIES!.

"Nothing, sweetie, I was just calling to check if everything was going okay," she sounded a little sad. Well, I'm sorry, that's the way I am.

"Yes, Mom, everything's alright. Hey, Mom, I didn't saw Betty when I got home, where is she?" I asked. Betty is the woman that cleans my house.

"Oh, yeah, she called me this morning to ask permission for leaving early," she responded with a casual tone.

"Oh, okay, listen, Mom, I'm pretty tired right now, so I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. Call me later," those last words sounded like a question, but I didn't cared, they smoothed my harsh tone.

"Isn't Beck with you?" Haha… she took long enough to ask for him. Normally, that's the first thing she would ask me.

"He went to his house. He's coming over later," I responded casually.

"Oh, okay, baby. Take care, love you."

"'kay. You guys take care too," and with that I hanged up.

As I hung up, I went directly to my bathroom.

I decided to take the time that I was going to spend showering to think and to reflex, not something I usually do.

My Mom: sometimes, I feel… not bad, but not nice when I talk to her. She's always so caring and lovely that it drives me insane (in a bad way) and I say things that I know I shouldn't say, but I say them anyway. I love her, I really do because she's my Mom and she's there for me even though I don't talk to her that much about my personal life.

My Dad: …... Thanks to him, I was born? Oh, whatever. I don't have anything to say about him, so what?

My 'friends': Cat, Robbie, Andre…Rex. Cat is like a little girl. She's always so sweet and happy that it drives me to the core, but I have to measure my words and my expressions every time I talk to her because she seems to break so easily, and also so I won't hear her famous phrase/question, 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

Robbie is Robbie. He's dumb sometimes, but he… he… he is Robbie, yeah, Robbie.

Andre is one of my oldest friends, like Cat and Robbie…and Rex. Andre's a good boy and friend.

Rex is a dummy, but I have to admit that I have fun with him sometimes.

Sinjin: Sinjin is a freak haha… though it is fun to watch him hitting on me.

Sikowitz: He is nuts! He is my favorite teacher, I love his class, except when he pairs Beck with other people.

Beck: MY BOYFRIEND! Heard that, girls? Beck IS MINE! Anyway, Beck: who would've thought that I, Jade West/ dark-mean girl, would love someone? I never thought that I would find someone like Beck. He loves me for who I am and I know that sometimes he thinks that I may be crazy or I don't know, whatever, but the thing is that he loves me. He cares about me, ha takes care of me, he's always there for me. Sure, we sometimes have our fights, but that just means that we care about each other. He's the only person that I can go to and talk. I trust him. I feel safe every time I'm with him. I still feel those butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. I still feel that electric current every time he touches me. When we kiss, I forget the rest of the world, I feel like it is jus Beck&Jade together. I'm very protective of him, but it is because I need him! I can't even think what would happen if we ever break up. Beck is the only reason that I have to be 'nice' to some people. I LOVE HIM! That's my excuse.

When I stopped thinking and showering, I got out of the shower, dressed up and went to my bed. There, I closed my eyes and felt asleep.

'**kay 'kay, that's all for chapter 19.**

**I decided to write it that way because I think that we always see the though side of Jade and her reaction, but we don't see what she thinks of them (in my story). Maybe she sound a little OC, but she's letting us know what se really thinks of people, so she must sound like that, right? I don't know. Anyway, I'm not going to write her OC ever! I'll do my best to keep her and everyone else in character. **

**Yes! Like you probably heard in my response to one of all my awesome reviewers, ScissorLuvCallie, I'm going to write a chapter in Beck's POV so we can get in his head : ). I'm planning it to be uploaded this afternoon (afternoon for me). Stay tuned!**

**Please, R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! I haven't seen you in twitter in a while! I hope you're okay. Gracias! Hehe… I was king of nervious while writing the descriptions, but I think they're okay : ) And about Avan being all yours… hmmm… we'll talk about that later. Haha. Kidding.**

**Janne: Thank you, Jane! : D**

**Serene Cullen: Hi, thank you. And thanks for telling me what OC and OOC really mean. Hehe… I thought that OC and OOC meant the same. Hehe… Also, I'm realy sorry I didn't updated yesterday as I said I would, I was helping a friend and when I was done helping her, I fell asleep :s**

**EvilJess (DeathEaterJess): Helloooooo! Hehe… don't worry, I felt asleep, too! Hehe… Thank you!**

**Okay, friends. This chapter is in Beck's POV, but it's not the chapter that I've been talking about. This is like an introduction. I just felt like this had to be written… I hate every time that it happens, but, like I've been saying, I have the chapter that I've been talking about all in my head. And it is, for sure, the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Victorious… yet.**

Chapter 20

Beck's POV

When I pulled over in Jade's house, she turned around to kiss me goodbye-God, her lips still taste like coffee! Then, without saying a word, she got out of the car and started walking toward her house. I as a little worried for her, she was really tired and I don't know why. I mean, she was the first one to fall asleep last night. At least she won't be alone in her house. She'll be with Betty though I don't see her car hmm…

I waited until I was sure that Jade entered her house so I could leave.

The way home was boring and it seemed to be decades before I could get home even though I just live like ten minutes away from Jade's house. It's just that being in my car alone without her, man, being anywhere without her is boring and it feels empty. I may sound like an obsessed boyfriend, but it is just that I love being with her! Even though she's almost always fighting with me and being rude, but I actually love it! I have so much fun with her because she always does what you don't expect her or anyone else to do.

I finally arrived to my parent's house. I love them but I don't plan on staying here long. I promised Jade that I'll be fast.

"Mom, I'm home," wow, it sounded so… Robbie?

"Oh, hey, Beck, come inside," she said, opening the front door for me. Hmm… This looks like it's going to take forever before I return to Jade's. Oh, man, she'll be pissed.

"Where's Jade?" She asked, glancing behind me to see if Jade was here. "Oh, Beck, don't tell me that… Oh, I'm so sorry, I know how much you love her," she hugged me. Oh, Mom. She's always freaking a little when it comes to me. She also loves Jade, even though Jade clearly doesn't even like her that much.

"Uh, Mom? Jade and I did not break up," wow, I've never thought of Jade and I breaking up, and this words I just said made me think of it and, man, I hope it never happens!

"Where is she, then? Why didn't she came with you?"

Jade's response echoed in my head.

"She was feeling a little sick, so I dropped her off at her house, so she could rest, that's why I'm not planning on staying long. I want to be with her," I responded, it wasn't a lie at all. I do want to be with her and I do plan on not staying long…but the part of feeling sick was a lie, oh well.

"Oh, poor Jade. I told you to stay away from her last week while you were sick, but you didn't listened to me and now she's sick," she shook her head.

I remember last week when I was sick. Ugh! Why did she had to brought it up? I felt like a bunch of potatoes.

"Hey, son," my Dad said as he walked toward me to give me a hug.

"Are you going to eat here?" My Mom asked me.

"No, I'll eat at Jade's. I think I'm going to buy food in my way back to her house."

"No, son. I'm cooking and there's enough for you two. I'll prepare a bowl so you can take," my mother said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, thank you. I'll go to the RV and take a bath," I said, walking to my RV.

When I entered the RV it smelled like coffee, like Jade.

_BUUUUUZZZ! _(My phone vibrated)

_From: Andre_

_Yo, bro, whatcha' doin'?_

_To: Andre_

_Hey, man. Nothing, here in my RV , why?_

_From: Andre_

_Is Jade with you?_

Huh? What the…?

_To: Andre_

_No, she's not. Andre, what's up?_

_From: Andre_

_Man! Tori signed up in the slap!_

_To: Andre_

_Soooo…? What do you want me to do?_

_From: Andre_

_I don't know *shrugs* just sayin'_

_To: Andre_

_Sure…_

Andre didn't replied, so I went to take a bath.

When I was done taking a bath, I decided to prepare a backpack with some of my clothes. I'm spending the whole week at Jade's house, so now with my backpack I won't have to prepare a bag with clothes everyday.

"Mom, is everything ready? It's been more than an hour and I promised Jade that I wouldn't take long," I said to my mother as I entered the house through the kitchen door.

"Sure, just a sec," she replied, hurrying to put the food in bowls.

I sat by the kitchen table, waiting for our (Jade and mine's) food. Since I didn't wanted to rush my Mom, I decided to go to the TheSlap.

First, I went to see my notifications and, sure enough, there was a notification saying that Tori was now my friend on TheSlap. Hmm… I should say 'hi'… just to be polite. She's new at school, so she needs friends. Besides, I have a feeling that Andre likes her, so I should do something to make her comfortable around us.

I didn't think of what I was going to write, I just entered her profile, and started typing.

_Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap . com. You're learning, Mrs. Vega! : )_

I typed it and pressed POST.

Then, I went to check my profile. Hmmm…nothing new. Well, I have time and it's not like I'm doing much right now, so I can check Jade's profile. Just checking, not stalking. It's fine, her last post was the one saying that what she was doing was no one's business… that was a few days ago, nothing new.

"Here, Beck," my Mom placed a bag in the table.

"Thanks. Now I'm leaving, I'll call you later," I kissed her and got out of the house.

"Bye, Dad!" I waved my Dad. He was planting some trees or flowers… SOMETHING!

"Take care, son!"

I opened the passenger's seat and put the bag with food in the car's floor, then I went to the driver's side and got in.

Next stop: Jade's house.

**That's all for chapter 20... I know it wasn't the best, but at least we got see a bit of Beck's parents again : )**

**Please, R&R! Let me know what do you think! I would really appreciate it! : )**

**Xoxo, Ivonne**

**BTW, if you have twitter, follow me! **

**Ivonne_Santiago**


	21. Why I love Jade

**Hello there!**

**Serene Cullen: Thank you! You know, you made my day when I read your review. Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Janne: Thank you! You also made my day with your review : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Muchas Gracias! Ahh! Que emocion! New York! Me encanta Nueva York… yo he ido ya varias veces y no me canso de ir! Cuidate!**

**hay its mar-ay: (Still to lazy to log in) Haha… I love the random names you use haha… Thank you! (Too lazy still) Thanks! (Too lazy to log in but faithful) Thank you! I'm really glad that you liked it! Hehe… Yeah, I felt the need to write what Jade thinks of some people. I hope you like this chapter : ) (Why am I so lazy) Thank you! Well, I'm going to tell you something, but shh… (yes, I'll write some drama. Yes, it'll have something to do with Beck posting on Tori's page, and remember the kiss that they share at the end of the episode… ugh! But there's no drama in this chapter, sorry, but it is because Jade hasn't seen Beck's post… wait until she sees it…) **

**Kk, friends. This is Beck's chapter! I hope you like this! Let me know, please.**

Chapter 21

Beck's POV

When I arrived Jade's house, it was already dark outside. I glanced at her house before getting out of my car. The house was dark inside, not a single light was on. Hmm… What could Jade be planning? Oh, God, it scares me. Jade is a very-emphasis on VERY- creative person. Oh, well, I guess I should better go and find out.

I got out of my car and grabbed the food my Mom has given us, and started walking toward the house.

"Jade?" I called when I got to the front door, pressing the doorbell a few times.

"Jade, is me Beck!" I called again. Still no response. I'm starting to get worried. Jade always opens the door for me… well she used to, but, she's supposed to be mad at me, yelling, asking why I took so long at my parent's house, but instead, she's not answering. Hm, maybe she's giving me the silent treatment.

Thanks God that Jade had given me a copy of her keys this week. I took them out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Argh!" I forgot about the alarm! Okay, let me see if I remember the password. Umm… Let me try this one… I started pushing some buttons and to my surprise, I remembered the code.

"Jade? Babe? Love? Sweetheart?" I called her again, but no response. Where the hell could Jade be? Now I'm really starting to worry!

I went to the kitchen to leave the food in the counter, the I decided to call her, maybe she had gone for a walk-pft, yeah right. Jade? Taking a walk? That is something that I wanna see, but it's a possibility.

I took my phone out and called Jade. Then I heard the song "Killing me softly" and looked at the kitchen counter. There, beside the food I just put there, lay her phone. Great!

I went upstairs to see if she was in her room. I've already looked in all the house but her room. I opened the door and found Jade in her bed, sleeping.

I couldn't help it, so I smiled. She looked so beautiful, she was as white as the snow, and her face looked like a porcelain doll's face. She looked like an angel, my angel. The one and only that God had sent to me to take care of me and make my life worthless. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and was curled like a baby. She must be pretty cold, for she was covering all her body but her face in the blanket.

I decided to go and join her. I put my backpack on the floor and kicked off my boots, then I went straight to the bed and laid besides her.

I accommodated myself in a way that I was hugging her but was also comfortable.

Jade is this little gift that has transformed in the biggest gift. I love her, I really do. She is amazing. Yeah, she's way too jealous and she fights a lot and she says everything sarcastically and she has this strange preferences, but I like all that. When she's jealous, she looks sexy,hot; it also shows me how much she loves me, that she's afraid of loosing me, just the way I am of loosing her. When she fights, she does this things with her hands and her expressions are priceless. Everytime that she's being sarcastic I can't help it so I just laugh 'cause she just looks beautiful. About her strange tastes, well, she's different from everyone. She likes blood, she enjoys disaster… She's just amazing.

I love how her lips fit perfectly to mine. I've kissed other girls, yeah, but their lips are anything compared to Jade's. Her's are soft, but at the same time they're hard. She kisses in a way that always leaves me wanting more. She always kissed with a passion that drives me insane (in a good way, dirty-minds). Her lips always taste like coffee. In the mornings, almost everyday she drinks vanilla lattes, so her lips taste like vanilla and coffee. In the afternoons, she drinks black coffee, so her lips taste like pure coffee. Sometimes she drinks mocha, so her lips taste like chocolate and coffee. Those are flavors that I would find strange in a bad way in any other girl, but not in Jade, in her, they're perfect.

I like the fact that I can make her be herself and nothing else when she's with me. I'm the only person that has seen her smile. That big, angel-like smile that is beautiful, perfect. The smile that can make any girl jealous. I'm also the only one that has seen her soft side. I bet that anyone has heard Jade saying 'I love you', 'I need you', 'I'm afraid of loosing you', ect. I love her personality. I love when she's mad (not at me obviously), I love when she's happy, I love when she's being sarcastic, man, I love everything about her!

I can't imagine my life without her. I can't imagine not looking at those deep, blue eyes and get lost into them. I can't imagine not hearing one 'I love you' escape through her lips ever again. I can't imagine not having her around my hands, protecting her. She's though, I know. I also know that she can take care of herself, but I just want her to be safe in my arms. I can't imagine not kissing her, not feeling her tongue tracing crazy patterns in my mouth.

I've always dreamed on having lots of girlfriends and kissing lots of girls, but that was until I found Jade. Now that I have her, I just want to have one girlfriend (her), I just want to kiss one girl (her). Right now my dream is growing up with Jade by my side, marrying her (I know she'll probably choose a black dress, but she'll be perfect in it), having kids, ours. Jade has change my life. I feel like I just started living when I saw her, when she accepted me as her boyfriend, when she kissed me for the first time, that was the beginning of my life.

Lots of people ask me almost daily why I date her, why I love her. My response is: 'Because I just do'. If I explained all the reasons why I love her, I wouldn't finish…EVER!

I opened my eyes, for I had closed them. I kissed her neck, her hair, and hugged her. She moved a little and faced me, still sleeping. I kissed her soft-hard lips and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled back, she just made my day even better by smiling her beautiful smile.

"Beck?" She woke up.

"Hey, love," I kissed her again.

"When did you arrived?" She asked, she was way too confused. Hahaha… Oh, I love sleepy-Jade.

"Like half an hour ago, I'm sorry I took so long," I said, touching her face.

"It's okay," she smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, Jade. You have no idea," I told her and hugged her even tighter.

"Can't breath, Beck," I stopped hugging her.

"Sorry."

"Who gave you permission to un-hug me?" She glared at me and I laughed. Is 'un-hug' even a word?

"Why are you so lovey-dovey tonight? Oh, I know, you feel bad for being mad at me earlier today?" She asked me. Her breath against my neck tickles. (Yes, we were still hugging)

"I really do feel bad for that. Sorry. But no, I'm not being lovey-dovey for that. I actually don't have a reason. I just want to remind you how much I love you. I don't need a reason for that, or do I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I love you too," she said.

I smiled and pulled away a little so I could take her chin and pull it up to kiss her.

**So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please, let me know.**

**There wasn't that much dialogue in this chapter because Jade was sleeping almost the hole chapter, but the next chapters will have more dialogue and interesting stuffs happening… **

**Please, R&R **

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**Gemma Leigh: Thank you! : )**

**awesome11: Hey, than you! I don't know if I can name the chapters once they're uploaded, but if I find a way to do it, I'll do it! Thanks for the name! : ) In this chapter I wrote a hint of Tandre, but I couldn't find a place for Cabbie in it :s In the next chapters I'll add some hints : ) **

**Serene Cullen: Thank you : D**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Si, me encanta como Beck es con Jade, como el la acepta sin importarle su caracter. Y que lo encuentra attractive y le gusta jaja! Eso es amor. Ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro : )**

**Janne: Thank you! I didn't delay much updating this one hehe! I was going to update yesterday, but there was people in my house, so it'd be rude if I stormed off. Hehe… Loved your review!**

'**kay, my friends:**

**This is a chapter that I wrote super fast before anyone woke up in my house :s You know, because it's Mother's Day and I'm supposed to spend time with my Mom and not on my computer, but anyway… I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

Chapter 22

Jade's POV

"You're hungry," Beck said, pulling away when he heard a little growl come from my stomach.

"A little," I admitted, blushing.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, I brought some food that my Mom made," he smiled and got up.

"What did she do?"

"I don't know, I didn't checked," he shrugged.

"BECK! What if it is something I don't like?" I glared at him, already up.

"If it's something that you don't like, I'll cook something different for you," he smiled and started walking out of the room.

"What if I don't wanna wait?" I yelled back. Haha… Beck was in a really good mood today-fine, tonight- I wanna see how much does it lasts.

He didn't answered? HE DIDN'T ANSWERED!

"BECK, DON'T IGNORE ME!" I yelled and started walking towards the kitchen.

When I arrived the kitchen, I found Beck serving our food. Grilled chicken, vegetables, and salad.

"Do you think I'm fat?" I asked, eyeing the food.

"No, why?" He asked, confused.

"Look at the menu," I snapped. I was getting mad. He wasn't loosing his good mood. I know he was, he just likes to play with me and don't shows when I'm driving him insane.

"Well, I told my Mom that you were feeling a little bit sick, so she decided to make healthy dinner," he flashed a smile.

"You ignored me," I pouted.

"Jade, you were being cranky, so-"

"CRANKY? Beck, what's wrong with you?" I yelled at him, took my phone, and went to the family room.

"Jade! Jade, that's not what I meant!" I heard him scream behind me.

"Whatever!"

I can't believe he called my mood 'cranky'. As I was waiting for Beck to bring me my food- 'cause if he doesn't wants to sleep outside tonight, he'd netter bring me my food- I decided to play with my phone; I wasn't in the mood for a movie.

I went to TheSlap application and what I saw chocked me.

_Beck Oliver is now friends with Tori Vega._

Then, I went to my notifications, and there it was, it said that I was now friends with Tori on TheSlap. I don't like this! I went to Tori's page and found what I feared the most. Beck posted on Tori's page:

_Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap. com. You're learning, ! : )_

What the fuck? Yes, I said it! FUCK! Oh, Beck, you're going to pay for that.

In case that that Tori thing decided to write back to Beck, I decided to break they're flirting session right there, so I posted something on Beck's post.

_Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). _

I can't believe this! I can't! Why is Beck playing with me? Whyyyyyy?

"Here, babe, I brought our beverages; let me go get our food so we can start eating-Jade? Honey, what's wrong?" He entered the room with his precious walk and illuminated it with his beauty. Then, when he looked at me, he saw my watery eyes. Yes! I was almost crying! Everyone cries, so shush!

"You don't love me," I said, looking down. I tried not to look at his eyes because I knew that I was going to break if I did.

"No, Jade. Of course I love you. What makes you think I don't?" He took my face in his hands and a tear escaped from my eye.

"YOU POSTED SOMETHING IN TORI'S PAGE ON THESLAP, BECK!" I pulled his hands off of my face, and stood.

"So? I was being friendly, that has nothing to do with us!" He snapped. God, is really hard to see Beck scream furious.

"So? So? That's it? Beck, you know she likes you already! You're giving her hope by writing on her page!" I slammed back.

"Well, too bad for her because I don't like her. Jade, I like you; I love YOU. And, besides, I think Andre already called for her, so even if I liked her-which I don't- I couldn't do anything," Beck said, touching my hand.

"Just be careful, I don't trust her," I looked at him and went to sit at the couch.

**Okay, fellows! This was Chapter 22! Please R&R so I can know if you like it or if I should change some things to make this story better : ) Thanks to everyone that reviews and have this story on their favorites and on alert! **

**Don't forget to R&R : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ciao, everyone!**

'**Ciao' means 'Hello' in Italian… I thought that 'Ciao' was 'Good-bye', but anyway… HELLOOOOOO!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thank you : ) Yes, Beck is a sweetheart. I love how he is.**

**Serene Cullen: Thanks : ) Hehe… yes, it'll have some drama… I'm thinking what kind of drama it'll have. I want it to be something big and interesting, I don't know… what do you think?**

**Janne: Thank you! : ) I'm sorry I took so long to update.**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! Gracias, perdon que me tarde tanto en actualizar : s**

**awesome11: Thanks! I made this chapter Tandre, I'll bring Cabbie later…**

**jade: Thank you! Yeah, me too. I'm all Bade, but I hate every Bori moment.**

'**k'k, friends:**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated until now… I was doing some stuffs… I'll tell you later because you may need to know… later. Hehe. Enjoy!**

**By the way, this chapter is based on awesome11's review…**

Tori's POV

I couldn't stop smiling when I saw his post! I mean, he is Beck Oliver! The most handsome guy I've ever seen! When Trina entered Hollywood Arts she was always talking about a guy named Beck, but I always thought that she was exaggerating. Now I know that she wasn't. Beck is every girl's dream guy. His hair is perfect… oh, PERFECT! His eyes… those chocolate eyes that make you melt. His smile is like an angel's, perfect. His tan… Man, I love his tan! His smell its like a guy's smell but with something that makes it perfect. Beck Oliver equals perfection. Except for the fact that he has a girlfriend, Jade West. She is good-looking, but she's gothic! Yeeeesss! A goth girl, where in Earth have you ever seen such a perfect guy date such a… a… a girl like that! He should be with a girl that dresses in bright colors, that is friendly, that doesn't have blue in her hair… But at the same time, you can see that when Jade looks at Beck, her eyes change, her face turns lovely and her eyes smile- is it possible? I don't know. I just know that Jade is so lucky to have Beck. He looks at her like she's his most precious possession. I know that I've only been in Hollywood Arts for one day, but Jade and Beck's love is something that you don't miss. Why did he had to write in my Slap page? Didn't he saw the way I looked into his eyes, the way I got lost into them? Didn't he saw my face as it was washed with disappointment when his girlfriend walked through that door? Maybe he doesn't notices those things. Because his mind is so full of Jade that he doesn't pays attention to any other girl. But maybe if I demonstrate to be better than Jade he'll date me! No! That's wrong! He has a girlfriend and he loves her! You can see it in his eyes! But why did he wrote on my wall?

I sighed and turned to look once again at my Slap page. One notification? Hmm… who could that be? Beck?

I clicked on it and it was Jade.

_Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw)._

Ugh! Gank!

Uh, look! Cat also wrote on my wall!

She seems so sweet! Like a little girl. I don't understand how she's in a normal school… if you get what I mean.

Oh, and the Showcase pictures! I love them all! Andre is a very good friend, I can tell. Any girl that dates him will be very lucky because he is a very sweet guy. Why couldn't I look at Andre with different eyes! He is very good looking. But the one that caught my attention was Beck! Ugh! The one with the girlfriend! With the gothic-psycho girlfriend, for crying out loud!

Andre's POV

Tori…Tori… Tori…

Why? Why do I keep hearing her name in my head?

It is clear that she likes Beck already. But at least Beck has Jade and he loves her a lot, so I won't have any problem in Beck's part. I never thought that I would be happy about Beck dating Jade. Don't get me wrong, Jade is a… a… a not so mean girl that really loves her boyfriend. And I'm glad that Beck has someone that cares for him like that. But why do Beck always get all the girls that I like? He got Jade… I used to like her back in sixth grade, but I never told anyone, so that was my fault. Then there was another girl, Stephanie, and she has always liked Beck. That's without mentioning all the other girls that have hit on Beck. But anyway, Tori with Tori was different. Beck loves Jade, so he won't talk to Tori in that way.

Tori… Tori… Tori…

Her brown eyes, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her slender figure, her voice… everything about her is beautiful!

**Okay… I know it's a little short and doesn't have any dialogue, but I wanted to show a little Tandre since in once of my first reviews, ScissorLuvCallie asked for Tandre and I said that I'll put as much Tandre as I could, but I just didn't found a place until now that awesome11 mentioned it again. I'll try to post another chapter tonight, but I'm not that sure… But tomorrow I'll do my best to upload a Bade chapter… though there was a little Bade…**

**Please… R&R! Next chapter: Bade all the way! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hallo! (Hello in German, according to www. Reverso. Net)**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hahaha… Gracias! Que bueno que te guste mi historia : D**

**awesome11: Hey! I added a little bit of Bori hehe… hope you like it : D **

**ohsnapitzJess: Thank you! : D I'm really glad you like it.**

**Janne: Thank you! I'll try to upload a little bit faster this days : )**

**LizGilliesFan: Wow! Enserio? De que parte de PR? Yo soy de La Parguera, Lajas : ) Jaja… tal vez nos hemos visto en alguna parte y no sabemos jajaja Ah, y gracias! **

**Okay, guys, this is Chapter 24! It has a bit of Bori, but it had Bade too! And the story is Bade… I haven't changed my mind in that hehe… By the way, stay tuned 'cause the kiss between Tori and Beck (ugh!) is coming! It may be in chapter 26 or 25 if I make it a really long chapter, but anyway… please R&R… Let me know what you think : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious….. Yet!**

**Chapter 24**

Beck's POV

I watched as Jade sat on the couch, still mad, but not as mad as before. Why does she has to be like that? I love her and I love her jealousy but sometimes she overreacts. Like right now. I was just trying to be friendly to Tori!

Of course Tori is good-looking, but I love Jade and to me she's perfect, she's the most beautiful girl for me and I don't see any girl being more beautiful than her, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that other girls are good-looking… I'm getting a bit confused right now. Jade will notice it, I'll better go get the food so I can think without Jade noticing.

"Feel better, babe?" I asked her as I touched her face and forced her to look at me.

She just looked, but didn't responded… great! (that was sarcastic, by the way)

I went to the kitchen to get our food.

As I was serving it at putting it in the microwave, I decided to continue my train of thought… Where was I…? Oh, I remember.

So, yeah! Tori is a very good-looking girl. I noticed it since I first saw her, but I didn't thought of her as anything else. I stopped right there because Jade popped into my mind and I just got distracted by the image of Jade in my head. Maybe if Jade and I weren't dating, I would've done a first move with Tori already, because she seems nice and friendly and she's beautiful, and she smiles a lot, but would I like that? I don't think so… maybe I would get bored with time. Why am I even considering it? What about Andre? He likes Tori, I can tell that! And besides, what about Jade? When I first saw her, I knew I loved her… But when I saw Tori I just liked her… Beck, what's wrong with you?

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCKKKK!" I heard Jade calling. I smiled to myself… how could I be considering Tori if Jade is all I want and all I need? Oh, Beck, you've got some serious problems right now.

"Coming!" I grabbed the food and went to the family room where Jade was.

Jade's POV

I watched as Beck brought our food and placed it in the tables in front of us. I smiled internally, he looked so cute Hashanah… .God. I just described him as 'cute'. What's wrong with me? What's happening?

"Here," he said as he kissed my forehead. I breath really deep, so I could have his smell. Beck always smells so freaking good!

He sat by my side and started eating.

"Jade?" He said after a while.

"Mmm?" I was finishing my chicken, and looked at him.

He was pale… like REAL pale. Hum, maybe he's sick again.

"What's wrong, Beck? You look pale, are you feeling okay?" I reached to touch his forehead to see if he had fever… Hmm… no, but he was sweating cold.

"Nothing, I'm actually not feeling that good. Do you mind if I go to bed early?" He asked, but didn't looked at my eyes all the time. He must be hiding something and I'm going to find out.

"No, not at all. Do you want me to bring you anything to the room?"

"No, it's okay, babe. Thanks, but I just want to sleep," he said as he got up and took our plates and glasses.

"Just put them on the dishwasher, Betty will clean them tomorrow. I'll be right behind you," I said and followed him.

Beck's POV

I couldn't tell Jade what was wrong with me and it was killing me on the inside. I've never lied to her. This isn't lying, but I always tell her everything and not telling her this makes me feel so bad. I just want to be alone. She doesn't deserves this. She's always so caring with me that I feel horrible. She always tells me every single thing! I'm not cheating on her, but just with the thoughts I had earlier, I felt like I was. How could I doubt the love I felt for her?

I felt something grab my hand and I looked to see that beautiful angel. Jade smiled a little and rested her head in my shoulder as we walked to her room.

I sighed and looked straight forward.

"What?" She asked in that furious tone that would make everyone mad, but not me. I love it.

"Nothing."

"Beck, just talk to me! We're a couple. We should tell the other one if something is wrong or if something is bothering us. I know you and , because I know you, I know that you have something that is bothering you in your head and you need to tell me because I have to know. I am your girlfriend of almost two years and I have a right to know. So tell me right now or you'll be sleeping outside! I don't care if you're feeling a little sick. And if you get sick in the night, I won't drive you to a veterinarian, you'll have to go all by yourself, so…" She stopped me in the middle of the hallway and looked straight to my eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes. Maybe she was wondering if I still loved her. Of course I do! But I can't tell her what's going on in my mind, she'll kill me. Wait! Did she said she would drive me to a veterinarian?

"Jade, veterinarians are for animals," I announced. I know she knows what a vet is, but why is she…? Oh, she's calling me an animal!

"I know," she smiled. Oh, that's the jade I know and love.

"Jade! I'm not an animal!"

She raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but kiss her. I'll think about Tori and clear my mind later. Right now it is Jade and me. Two teen-agers in love, maybe what I thought about Tori was because of Jade's constant jealousy.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to me. She grabbed my hair in her hands and I whispered against her neck "I love you." I know how she loves my breath in her neck, so it made the make-out session more aggressive and she started kissing me really hard, but soft. I love it! She tastes like vanilla and coffee. I found a way for my tongue to enter her mouth and started tracing a few patterns, then our tongues found each other and we started tracing patterns against each other's.

**Ta-da! This is all for Chapter 24. See? It is still a Bade story! Haha… I'll have to add a little Bori when they kiss, but it is because of the kiss, but don't worry, I have it all planned… Bori fans will like it (I hope) and Bade fans will LOVE it! **

**Please, R&R! xoxo! 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, amis (Hello, friends)**

**Comment est votre jour allant? (How's your day going?)**

**J'espère qu'il va bon (I hope is going good) **

**Hehe… sorry, I was a little bored and I can't wait 'til next year to take it as an elective.**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola, gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Es todo Bade!**

**awesome11: in a next chapter… When the gang is at school I'll add it : )**

**Janne: Thank you! Yes! Jade and Beck were super! Hahaha… Hope you like it.**

**LizGilliesFan: Thank you :p**

**peacelivvictorious: Gracias! Si, hablo espanol… Thank you so much for your review!**

**ohsnapitzJess: thank you so much! : D**

**Meitialove: oh, really? Then, Hallo (in Dutch) hehe : ) Thank you! I hope you like this too : )**

Jade's POV

I knew something was wrong in Beck's head and I was going to find out one way or another. He was pale, but I could tell that he wasn't sick. He was nervous and was trying to hide something from me. If I behave good and comfort him, I know he'll tell me in just a few minutes, if not then I'll have to torture him. Oh, God, but forget about finding out what's wrong with him! Right now he's kissing me in a VERY good way.

I closed my eyes and grabbed his hair, letting myself get lost in the kiss. He stopped kissing my lips and started kissing my throat, he started breathing on my neck and it sent goose bumps to my skin.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck. That was it! I don't know from where I got an energy and an urge to kiss him hard, to close the space we had against each other, which was none since I was against a wall and Beck was squishing me between the wall and himself. I don't know how, but I got closer towards him and kissed him really hard on the lips. His tongue found a way to enter my mouth, I could tell it was trying to find a way to enter a long time ago, but mine was everywhere so it didn't had any space… until now. Our tongues started tangling with each other as we were trying to get into my room as fast as we could but without breaking apart.

Beck was leading the way, since I was walking backwards. He had his hand on my back, pulling me closer to him until he opened the door to my room. We were both gasping for air, but we didn't stopped. I continued kissing his lips, his neck, and back to his lips. He was kissing me with so much passion and I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't noticed when we slammed on my bed. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck. I was taking too long with his shirt that I lost my patience and broke it. He smiled as he saw the impatience in my face and saw me throwing his shirt away. Then he went back on kissing my lips and took off my shirt, which was his. I grabbed his hair once again with one of my hands and with the other I was pulling him closer to me. He was holding my head with one of his hands and with the other he was tracing crazy patterns in my thighs.

"Beck," I whispered against his neck. I was sure going to leave a hickey there. Hahaha… He'll have to borrow some of my foundation to cover it. Nah', with that, everyone will know that he's taken.

"Mmm…?" He raised his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled his lips down to meet mine.

Just when I could sense that things were going to heat up a little more, since Beck was shirtless and was only wearing his boxer because I've managed someway to take off his pants and I was shirtless and I could feel him trying to unlock my bra, the phone rang.

"Ugh," He groaned as he stopped our make-out session, and went to pick the phone. I couldn't tell which phone was ringing, I was definitely not paying attention to it.

I watched as Beck got up. Whoa, that's all I can say. Beck. Is. Hot. Look at those abs! He has the perfect body! Look at his butt! That's the perfect amount. Now I see why no one can't resist to drool when they see Beck. That isn't reason enough for you girls to hit on him, okay? I swear that I will find you and you're NOT gonna like it!

"Hello?" He answered, he hasn't come back to Earth yet.

I bit my lip to hide a laugh and started looking for my shirt. This was clearly over. Beck was going to realize how far we'd come and he'll start his lecture on how he really wants to, but he would like to wait until I'm legally his and blah, blah, blah. Stupid phone!

"Oh, hey Mr. West. How are you?" Beck blinked twice and looked at me in horror. Haha… He hated every time he had to talk to my Dad. Well, I don't blame him, my Dad can be scary sometimes. Yes, I, Jade West, think that my Dad is scary.

"Yes, she's right here. No, we haven't-" I took the phone out of Beck hand.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I turned Beck's neck around to see how my creation was going.

"Jade, how's everything going?" I heard my Dad's serious tone ask.

"Good, actually we were going to sleep-"

"In separate rooms, right?"

"Sure," I said in a tone that obviously meant 'Hell, no'.

"Jade! You're too young to-"

"Bye, Dad. You and Mom have a great night!" I hung up.

Beck was starring at my little creation in the mirror.

"Ow, you know? It hurt while you were making it," he looked at me.

"Don't be such a whiney, you know you liked it," I smiled and started walking to the bathroom.

"I never said I didn't."

**Okay, I hope you like it! Please, R&R**

**Okay, this story is a few chapters away, but a friend told me something that she would like me to do… anyway… I'll tell you guys later! Please, let me now if you like this! BTW, this chapter was all Bade, so I hope you like it : ) It may have gone a little over board but anyway… I already wrote it, so I hope you like it… : ) let me know xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thank you! Yes, you're right. I know that lots of teens this time don't do that, but I just wanted to make a difference. When you see them on Victorious, at least I think that they have done it because of the way they act some times, but I don't know… I just wanted it to be different I guess. : D **

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! Gracias! Cuidate!**

**JpB: Hello. Thank you! Yeah, I know what you mean, but as I said before, I wanted to make this a little different. Anyway, I hope you like the rest of the story : )**

**Meitialove: Thank you! Haha… you know what? I thought about making him ask Jade that, but I totally forgot to write it… Yes, I said that this Chapter was the one with Tori and Beck's kiss, but it'll be next chapter… I'm really sorry for saying that it was going to be this one, but I added a few things that I wasn't planning on adding. But it's next chapter for sure!**

**hay its mar-ay: Hehe… Thank you! I totally agree with you! Beck is really sweet! Wow! Ya he conocido a varia gente por aqua que habla espanol! Jaja… Yup, I actually wasn't planning on writing anyone else's POV besides Jade and Beck, but it just happened hehe… Yes, I tried to kept it Bade since it's a Bade story : ) Hahahaha… I didn't had any other words to describe him, so I just used that. Thank you!**

**peaceluvvitorious: Haha… Thanks! Yeah, I'm hoping that it will be some random dude that likes Jade and then Beck gets over-protective with her, but they don't break up. BADE! Haha… don't worry, I'll help you search for Dan's address. Hehe… I like that! Team Blue Streak! Haha… I used to have blue streaks and then I changed them into pink and then back to blue… hehe… but right now I just have blond streaks : ). Thank you!**

**BadeLover: Aww… thank you so much!**

**Serene Cullen: I know exactly how you feel! I hate Bori, I really do! And I'm so sorry, but in this chapter there's like one micro-sec with it (ugh) because you remember that when Tori returns to Sikowitz classroom the next day Beck smiles? Well, I had to write it, I'm sorry I just couldn't ignore it…. But don't worry that's the only Bori thingy. The rest is neutral, since they're in Sikowitz classroom. Bori is coming to an end for good in next chapter! Because after the kiss, let's see what happens! **

**Okay, friends! Thanks to all of you that have this story on alert and to all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 26

Beck's POV

When I woke up, I saw Jade sleeping right besides me. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the clock and it was six o'clock. Hmm… quite early for me to be awake. I looked at Jade once again and saw her smiling in her sleep. I smiled once again and looked at the room. Wow! What a mess! My shirt was on the arm of the little sofa that Jade had in her room, my pants were in the floor, my boots were on another corner of her room. Uff! Last night was hot! I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that Jade's dad called or we would've done it. I'm not saying I don't want to, I really do. Trust me, I'm a boy with a super-hot girlfriend and I'm 16 years old! How do you think my hormones are? If I didn't loved Jade the way I do, we would've done it by now. I come from a very liberal family, so as long as I know what I'm getting myself into, they're okay. Jade has change me in lots of ways. She-

"Beck?" I heard her precious voice.

"Morning," I said as I kissed her.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Yup, that's my girlfriend. I'm already used to her, so it doesn't bother me when she talks like that.

"Actually, it's not so early. It's almost time for us to get up," I announced as I touched her face.

She looked at my bare chest and then at my neck. "Go get ready."

"What about you?" I asked a little confused.

"What about me?" Was she teasing me?

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Later. Now go before you get injured! I wanna sleep!" She said as she threw me out of bed. Yes, she threw me out of bed!

I got up from the floor and started walking to the bathroom.

When I was fully dressed, I went to wake Jade up.

"Jade, babe," I said as I kissed her cheeks, her lips…

"What?" She glared at me.

"It's time for you to get up and dressed for school. Go on, come on. Jade, get up!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

I smiled as I saw her walking to the bathroom. She so sleep that she couldn't walk in a straight line. I sighed and started getting my stuffs. If Betty sees this mess, she might tell Mr. West, and I don't want that.

Jade's POV

When I was done, I went to find Beck. He was downstairs probably making breakfast. As I was in my way there, I hear two people chuckling. Hmm… It's seven o'clock, maybe Betty should be here. Beck and Betty! Alone! Downstairs! Ugh!

"Two sugars, that's how Jade likes it," I heard Beck say.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Betty said in a flirty tone.

I guess that someone will loose her job soon.

"You get use to it," he said. What? Beck thinks I'm a handful?

"I'm sorry to interrupt your talk, but we're late," I stepped in.

"Good morning, Jade," Betty smiled, placing a plate with toasts and coffee in the table. "This is for you."

"Stay away from Beck," I hissed.

"Hey, babe! Come on, lets eat, or we'll be really late," Beck said as he got up from the chair where he was and wrapped his hands around me, leading me to the table where my food was.

When we were done eating, we got up and went to Beck's car.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Beck asked after a few minutes.

"You know," was all I said. I was really pissed.

"Listen, Jade, I-"

"No, Beck, I don't want to hear it again!" That was the last thing we said until we arrived HA.

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Obnoxious Cat said in her annoying voice.

"Hey, Cat," Beck said as he took my hand.

"I love you," he whispered in a way that only I could hear it. I squished his hand, and we joined the others.

"Whoa, Beck! Crazy night, last night?" Andre said, pointing at Beck's neck.

Beck blushed a little. Ha! If they really knew his friend. But I don't really argue that much with him about that because I'm okay with it. It demonstrate that he loves me for who I am and not for how I may do it.

"None of your business," I said.

"Hehe… Wacky Witch has spoken," Rex said.

"Rex, I swear that I'll-"

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed. Why is she always defending Robbie and Dummy? It was okay with it before, but now it's way too much! There has to be something there. Look at they way she looks at Robbie. Robbie is sweating like a pig! Ha! They like each other!

RIIINNGGG!

"Oh, yay! Improv class!" Cat took off, followed by Robbie and Dummy. See? They like each other!

Andre looked at us and shook his head before following Robbie, Cat, and Dummy.

I turned to look at Beck.

"Don't say it, I know," I said and pulled me with him to Sikowitz classroom. Beck knew I was going to make fun of him. Everyone think that Beck is so cool and he that we must have done it a few times by now, but they're way too wrong. Don't criticize Beck!

When we got to the classroom, it was almost full, but no Tori. Thanks God!

Beck sat in front of me and the second bell rang. Where the hell is Sikowitz.

"Whoa, Sikowitz is entering through the window," Beck said and he went to sit in his chair.

"Moron," I breathed.

"Good morning, young performers!" He said.

"Why were you crawling out that window?" Eli asked.

"Because being a good performer is about making interesting choices," He snapped.

"That explains his pants," I said and everyone laughed. What? It wasn't a joke, so I glared to everyone around me.

The door opened and Tori came into the room.

I couldn't feel more hate toward that girl!

"Tori, you're back! Ever thought about coming in through the window?" Sikowitz asked her.

"No," she looked at him.

Why can't that girl jump in front of a bus?

"Think about it! Now, sit. Sit!"

She eyed him for a few seconds and turned to sit.

I glanced at Beck and saw that he was smiling. As if he was glad that she was here. I hate to admit this, but it broke my heart! Whoa! How more lunatic can I sound?

"Okay, today we're going to do some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv, you ask? So I answer: is when you give a letter to the first actor that speaks in the scene. If we use the letter 'A' as example, then the actor must make his first word start with the letter 'A'. Which might go something like…" Sikowitz went on, explaining what we were doing today. Then he looked at Beck, meaning that he was the example.

"Apples are falling out of my butt," Way to go, Beck!

"Lovely. Now the next actor that speaks must start his line with the next letter in the alphabet. In this its 'B', so he might say…" He went to stand behind Andre.

"Bring those apples, so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt," seriously, Andre?

"Charming. Now, who want's to lead the first group?"

I was just going to raise my hand when I hear that…that…that girl!

"I do,"

"Alright, Tori, choose your actors."

**Okay, guys… This is all for Chapter 26... I know it was a little monotonous, but I had to write it that way, since I'm following the episode… : ( Anyway, I hope you liked it a bit. Please… R&R**

****PS****

**I have a friend that asked me if I could continue writing the Victorious episodes on ff and I told her that I would ask if you guys would want to… Please, be honest! **

**Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, guys!**

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Hey! Here it is! The end of Bori! Finally! Let me tell you that I loved your review : D**

**Meitialove: Hallo! No, I didn't know you were Dutch! Thank you! Hehe… Those three are my favorite pairings too! What does Lollytoverfee means? Hehe… : )**

**Peaceluvvictorious: Thank you! Yes! I have some episodes already in mind! : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: No, finish this story, and start another episode in another different story : ) Gracias! **

**BadeLover: I have a few ideas for those two! Hehe… Thank you!**

**omgitsbade: Oh, trust me, it IS a stage kiss! Haha… I wouldn't be able to write a Bori heart to heart kiss! You know what? You're totally right! Tori can die. Victorious is perfect as long as it has Bade : ) Thank you!**

**Serene Cullen: Hahahahahahaha… LOL! I love that idea! Thanks! : D**

**Lyric: Thank you! Yup, I already have some of them in my head : D **

**JpB: Thanks! Yeah, well I wasn't sure if I was good enough at writing : s Thank you!**

**JadeplusBeck: Hallo! Thank you! : D **

**Okay, this is Chapter 27 and it's the last chapter of Pilot. I had lots of fun writing it and I'm really happy to see that a lot of people liked it. Thanks to everyone of you that reviewed and put my story in alert, it really means a lot to me. Stay tuned 'cause I've got already the next episode almost done in my head : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but nope, I don't.**

Chapter 27

Beck's POV

Hmm… It was quite brave of Tori to return. It says a lot about her. I'm glad that she's here… in a good way, not that I'm glad that she's here because I like her, lets make that clear!

Jade's POV

If this gank chooses Beck for the acting exercise, she will be dead! If she chooses him, she'd better choose me.

"Okay. Andre, Cat, Beck-" oh, this girl is playing with fire- "and Jade."

Me? She chose me? Hmm… quite smart on her part.

Beck was taking his jacket off, so he could go to stage… His muscles were showing perfectly. And when I say perfect, I mean it!

I looked at Tori and raised my eyebrows; for some unknown reason I still couldn't believe that she chose me.

"Yeah, you."

I stood up and headed to the stage.

Beck was walking past Sikowitz when I stopped him. I stood one step higher than him and took his face in my hand as I leaned down to kiss him. He placed one arm slightly on my shoulder. Ha! I could sense Tori's annoyance behind me.

When I broke the kiss, Beck was still chocked. I looked directly at his chocolate eyes and I could read his face. He obviously wanted more. I had kissed him the way I knew that turned him on.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time," Sikowitz said, getting off of the stage.

Beck was now completely on the stage when Sikowitz said that.

"Oh, I will," I said, looking back at Beck's eyes, then moved to stand besides Tori and Cat.

"Okay, if you start the line with the wrong letter, aaannkkk, you're out! Robbie, give us a letter!"

"E," Rex said.

"E!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Aw, I was gonna say 'P,'" Robbie protested. UGH!

"Okay, the scene can be about whatever you want. The first letter of the first line is 'P'. Tori, action."

"Please, go take a shower," she said, facing me.

"Quit telling me what to do," I looked at her.

Before we could start a fight, Beck stepped in. I guess he sensed what was going to happen if no one stepped in.

"Relax, girls, lets all just try to get along," Beck said as he put one hand in my shoulder.

"Totally!" Cat came from behind me.

"Ank! Your line had to start with a 'S'!" Sikowitz said.

"Salami!" Cat yelled.

"Too late, Cat."

"Aww… My life's the worst!"

"Here's a piece of candy," Sikowitz said, showing a candy.

"Oohh! Yay! I love candy!" Cat literally flew towards Sikowitz to take the piece of candy, then she went to her sit.

"Alright, Andre! Letter 'S' to you."

"Something just bit my toe!" Andre yelled. Thank you,Andre! As if Cat's voice wasn't enough!

"Turtle! That turtle bit your toe!" Tori said, coming to stand in front of me, signaling something in the floor.

"Unbelievable, that you're even here," I rolled my eyes as I walked forward.

"Very immature of you to say that," Beck came to stand in front of me and looked me in my eyes.

Those words and that tone made a shiver run through my body. They really hurt me. Beck has never spoken to me like that! Ever! He could see the hurt in my eyes because then his eyes were full of regret.

"Come on, Andre! 'W'"! Sikowitz yelled after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Why did the turtle broke my toe bone?"

"X-rays are the only way to find out," Tori said.

"You should shut up!" I said as Tori turned to look at me.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger," Beck said, breaking the fight that hasn't even started, once again.

"Thanks," Andre said.

"Ank! Andre your line had to start with an 'A'! Sit down!" Sikowitz yelled. What was wrong with people today? Everyone was yelling!

"Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed!" Andre groaned as he sat on his chair.

"Tori, letter 'A' to you!" Sikowitz announced.

"Aliens are the only people that can heal toes by finger zapping," Tori said to Beck.

God! Why was I so nervous! I'm always sure of myself! Why do I feel like this? I just want to grab Beck by his hand and run with him!

"By the way! Pfffrrrt," I took my tongue out to Tori so I could spit her.

"Go ahead," I heard Sickowitz said.

"'Cause, I'm an alien," Beck said to Tori.

Uh-oh, my heart is pounding really fast! Beck, please notice me! Hello, I'm your girlfriend and I need you right now!

"Uh, a twist!" Sikowitz said, sounding amazed. Ugh! Bell, please ring! I'm begging you!

"Don't hurt me, please," Tori took a huge step closer to Beck.

"Even though she's extremely annoying," I was trying to get them away! Beck! My Beck! He's being stolen right in front of me and I'm trying to stop it, but I can! Please, Beck!

"Fainting! 'Cause I can't breath the Earth's air," Beck said, handing his hand out to Tori. I looked at his neck and saw my little creation and couldn't help, but remember last night… when he said that he loved me.

"Gosh, it fainted!" Tori looked at me.

"Excellent twist! Keep! Keep going! The next letter's 'H'," Sikowitz screamed.

Oh, my! I'm trying to keep acting normal, but it is so hard to breath right now! As if my lungs were getting smaller! I'm Jade, Jade never feels like this, but who am I kidding? Jade is in love and she's loosing him! She has all the right to feel like this.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there," I smiled at her, acting as normal as I could.

"I think you should," Tori said.

"Just where did you come from."

"Kangaroos," she answered my indirect question. Ugh! Can't this girl just hut up, mess up, get to her chair so I can kiss my boyfriend?

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty," I said, walking to the other side of the stage.

"Maybe they learned from you," she said. Oh, this girl is really messing up.

"No one talks to me like that," I looked straight into her eyes.

"Obviously, some one should."

"Please, run in front of a bus!" I screamed.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was."

"Thanks," I screamed again

"Up your nose I see buggers," what is wrong with her? I don't have buggers.

"Very clever," I answered.

"Whish you would've thought of it?"

"X-perts are funny when they try to punch," I said, pointing my finger. (A/N I'm sorry to interrupt it's just that I couldn't understand what Jade said : s)

"Your finger smells weird."

"Zero's only what you are in scale of one through ten!"

"And back to the letter 'A'!" Sikowitz screamed. AAAAHHHH, bell! RIIIIIINNGGG!

"As if I care what you think," Tori snapped.

"Better watch yourself," Oh, and I mean it!

"Can't take it?" That really drove me to the core! This girl is a devil!

"Don't push me!" Uh-oh…. I feel as if I may be slipping!

"Eat your pants."

"You eat your pants!" Fuuuuuuuccckkk! I messed up! "Wait!" I called to Sikowitz.

"Ank! Sorry, Jade, the next letter was…" Sikowitz said.

"'F'! I know!" I screamed and went to my sit.

"Hey! The alien's moving!" Andre called.

Please, bell! Ring already! I can't take this! Now Beck and Devil are alone in the stage! That Devil's daughter is capable of doing anything so she'll have Beck!

"Get the scene going! Letter 'G'!" Sikowitz clapped.

"Get up, alien!" I watched as Tori helped my Beck get up. I was doing my best not to burst out crying! Ugh! What's wrong with me?

"Head. Feels dizzy," Beck shook his head.

"I know what will make you feel better," she said in a flirty tone.

Okay, Jade, breath in. Breath out!

"Jumping Jacks?" Beck asked, confused.

"Kiss me."

I could feel my heart as it wanted to get out of my chest. Relax, Jade. Beck loves you, he'll never do that to you!

"Little weird. Lets do it." ?

No, this can't be happening! No! My heart just stopped beating right now.

I watched as Beck kissed that SLUT!

I couldn't take it. I had to look down.

"Man, I love this school!" That was the last thing I heard before I started seeing everything blurry. Bitch! She just kissed my boyfriend!

Beck's POV

"Kiss me." I heard Tori say. What? Is she nuts? I have a girlfriend! How do I turn her down without making her feel bad? I could sense Jade's eyes on me. I'm sorry Jade. Anyway, this is just a stage kiss, nothing else.

"Little weird. Lets do it," I said as I leaned down to kiss her. Ugh, why me? Jade will be really mad! I closed my eyes so I could imagine that I was kissing Jade, and for a second it worked… until my lips touched Tori's.

I'm not saying the kiss wasn't good, but, personally, I didn't liked it. It felt wrong. I didn't liked the texture of her lips. They were too small, too skinny. Definitely not my type. And I also have to add that they were hard, not hard and soft, no, hard!

When I pulled away, I opened my eyes and realized that I've been thinking that while I was still kissing her. Gosh! What have I done?

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before daring to look back at Jade.

"Man, I love this school!" Tori said when she pulled away.

RRRRRRIIIINNNGGG!

Finally! The bell rang!

I watched as everyone left the classroom. Jade stayed in her chair. I could see how hard this has been for her. She look as if she was trying not to forget to breath. It broke my heart, I've never wanted to make Jade suffer like that.

When everyone left the room, I went to stand by Jade's side. I got on my knees and placed a hand on her back.

"Jade?" I asked.

She didn't answered, instead she started sobbing. What? Jade? Crying? SHIT! I screwed up big time! I turned to take a chair. I placed it by Jade's side and I took her in my hands. I hugged her and she hid into my neck. She didn't pushed me away like she would've done with anyone else. She let me held her in my arms.

"Jade, baby, I'm so sorry. It was wrong for me to do that. I'm sorry! Please, forgive me, I love you!" I whispered as I kissed her head and her cheek. AAHH! Why can't I die right now? She doesn't deserves this!

"You mean it?" I heard her whisper against my neck, her voice cracking twice.

I pulled her away so I could see her face, but kept her hands in my hands.

"Of course I mean it Jade," I said, looking straight into her big blue eyes. Seeing her like this was breaking my heart in lots of miniature parts. Her face was full of hurt-

"Guys, Mr. Marty is waiting for you," Sinjin opened the door.

"Tell him that we may not go today to his class," I answered, hiding Jade's face in my chest, so Sinjin couldn't see her crying. I know it'll make her hate me even more than she does now. With that, Sinjin left.

"How do I know that you mean it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Was she doubting that I love her?

"How do I know that you mean what you said? That you still love me. Beck, I know you've told me that, but do you really mean it? Today I was trying to get you away from her because she was trying to get you! I was a total gank today because I was protecting us, but it didn't mattered! You kissed her! Do you know how I felt? The whole time we were up there, I felt like I might faint any minute! What I've always feared the most is right here! It has arrived! Someone that will take you away from me! You're my everything, Beck, but it doesn't means that you have to love me back. Beck, do you really love me?" She was crying this entire time. I'm an ass! I Watching her like this is making me hate myself! It broke me inside and I felt little tears leave my eyes.

"Jade, you are my entire life. Because of you, I'm happy. If I didn't had you, I don't know what would've happened to me. You are my everything, Jade. Get that? And I love you like crazy, you don't have any idea of how much I love you. I feel like an ass for doing this to you. But let me tell you that it only was a stage kiss. I could never like someone like Tori. Sure, she seems nice and everything, but I just can't think of anyone else besides you. Please, Jade, forgive me. And, by the way, don't you ever doubt again that I love you. Every time I say it, I mean it. And I would love to say it to you all the time, but I know that you'll probably slap me," I smiled a little.

I watched as she calmed down a little.

"I love you too, but please don't you ever do that to me again," she said, still sobbing a little.

" I won't," I assured her.

She smiled that smile that makes me feel as if angles were singing.

I leaned down, and kissed her.

Ahhh, see? This is a real kiss! Her lips are perfect!

I deepened the kiss a little. I felt all the love she felt towards me in the kiss, as I tried to do the same. I guess it worked because when we broke apart, she smiled.

I kissed her forehead and she rested her body against my chest. I had one arm round her, and the other was playing with her fingers.

"I love you," I whispered against her head.

"I love you too."

**Okay, that's all for Pilot! **

**Once again, Thank you!**

***P.S* **

**Some days I'll be able to update a lot my next story, but some days not. That's due to the fact that I auditioned for a convention and I'll be very busy learning my scripts and stuffs. And I'll also take Chemistry in June due to the fact that I don't want to take it in PACE's. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. I want to know what you guys think of Pilot : )**


End file.
